The Real Queen
by Destiny86
Summary: New chapters up! Set after Wipe out. The four Dupes come to Roswell to form an alliance with the aliens, however their Ava doesn't look like Tess. So if Tess is an imposter, where is our Roswellians queen?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell I wish I did but I don't. Do you know how much money my therapy cost just to be able to utter that sentence.

* * *

The episode just as before begins in New York. We see 3 people who look like Max, Isabel and Michael except in punk clothing, with them however, is a brunette girl who we have **never **seen before. They emerge from the steps of the subway. As they pass a fruit stand the Max look a like uses his powers to make the stand fall. As the owners scramble around to gather the fruit the Isabel look a like steals money from the cash register and the Michael look a like and the girl grab some fruit and vegetables and continue on their way.

"Hey, what's up girl?" A guy says as he leers at Lonnie.  
"What's up?" She said back to him.  
"You look good." He replies as Lonnie just smirks back at him.  
"She knows it." Rath says. "Yo give me the Rock, G."

The guy throws the ball to Rath who just holds it then continues down the street with Zan, Lonnie and the girl following.

"Hey, yo! My man! My ball!" he calls out as the walk away.  
"They contacted us again last night. Same invite. We gotta tell 'em something." Rath said to Zan.  
"Tell 'em no." Zan replied.  
"Yo, you sayin' we ain't going to the summit?" Lonnie asked.  
"That's what I'm saying." Zan said.  
"Yo, that's messed up, duke. This is the only time we've ever been contacted." Rath  
replied angrily.  
"Whatever. That's it." Zan said.  
"We tell 'em no, they won't ask again." The girl said. Zan turned around and studied  
her for a second.  
"Tell 'em hell no." He said as he smirked at her.  
"What is up with you, man? I'm tired of you. I'll go by myself!" Rath spat at him. Zan  
turned around and got right in his face.  
"They don't want the number 2. They want the royal four." He said to him as if daring  
Rath to reply. Rath was unfased by Zan's behavior.  
"Why don't we go and see what they gotta say? Why don't we go and get the answers?" He said.  
"What if it's a setup?" Zan said coolly.  
"No, it's not a setup! They need us!" Rath shouted. According to Zan he had taken it  
too far this time.  
"I'm the man. Don't forget." He said daring Rath to challenge his rule again. Lonnie  
who sensed a fight brewing decided to step in and break it up.  
"Yo. Guys. It's been a mad long day. Let's just chill." She said. Rath and Zan stared at  
eachother for a few moments until Rath lowered his gaze submitting to Zan's rule.  
"Yeah. You the man." The man he said as his apology. The girl with them smiled at  
Vilandra and stepped forward and took Zan's hand. They continue down the street  
until they come to another subway into which they descend. They walk until they find  
their crib with their pods on the wall. Lonnie and the girl collapse onto the couch.

"Zan, I've been thinkin about the summit yo." The girl said. Zan and Rath turn around  
and study her.  
"What about it?" Zan said, he wasn't used to finding opposition from her..  
"I agree with ya' bout it probably bein some set up o' Khivar's." She said.  
"But?" Zan said knowing there was more.  
"If we don't go to the summit there is goin to be a lotta pissed off peeps from the  
hood. We are only goin to end up with more enemies yo." She said.  
"What you tryin to say Ava? You wanna go to the summit?" Zan asked getting very  
quickly annoyed.  
"Yo, that's not what I'm sayin." She said.  
"Then come out a say it Ava. What you gettin at?"  
"Im sayin we should get ourselves some allies. Cut a few deals, whatever we haft to."  
"Ava we can't trust anyone outside this room baby. We can' only trust ourselves."  
"That what I'm sayin Zan." She said.  
"Yo, you aint makin any sense Ava." Rath said thoroughly confused with what she  
was trying to get at.  
"Im sayin we high tail it outta New York and hook up with the other set of us." She  
said.  
"What, you are insane girl. Besides their living in the middle of nowhere under a  
rock." Lonnie replied astonished that her best friend would even consider leaving  
New York for Roswell.  
"Zan you said it. We can't trust anyone but ourselves they are us. They can help.  
Besides ain't two four squares against an army better odds?"  
"It is better odds." Zan conceded. "But they don't even know 'bout us. Do they even  
know how to use their powers properly?"  
"If they don't then we can hightail it outta there and go with another plan." Ava said.  
"Whatta you think Rath?" Zan asked his second in command.  
"It could work. But just cos they look like us doesn't mean they're us. I mean how do  
we know that they're not defective or somthin'?"  
"Can't we at least try?" Ava asked.  
"It's a good plan." Lonnie said giving her point when Zan turned to her.  
"Looks like we're goin' on a little trip then." Zan said accepting her idea.

Please review this is my first fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys here it is Chapter two. Major thanks to: ParkerEvanss, magiclighting, jazzypunker, and luwee. Your reviews were awesome thankyou. Jazzy punker I am new to the site I will be playing around with the format of my story a bit in the oncoming chapters so please bear with me.  
  
I don't own Roswell never have, probably never will.  
  
ROSWELL:  
  
"A black hole...that's what's left after a star dies. And that's exactly what happened last week, my friends. The spectacular, stellar, implosion of a red giant, unheard of in the history of astronomy...the first time a post-main sequence star burning in its prime suddenly and without warning violently exploded in a supernova of a hundred million degrees and disappeared, a process that typically takes many thousands of years. What could have accounted for this...remarkable loss?" The teacher said to the class just as the bell rang. The class stood and filed out of the room. Liz hurried in the hallway to catch up with Max.  
  
"Hey. Kinda weird about that star, huh? Kinda sad. It just doesn't seem that something burning so bright could just...burn out." Liz said to Max somewhat anxiously  
  
"But it did." Max replied and left her standing in the hallway alone.  
  
NEW YORK:  
  
Zan, Rath, Lonnie and Ava walk down the street next to a major road, a car is parked by the side of the road with a man sitting in it talking on his cell phone. Rath steps up to the car, and opens the door pulling the man from the car as Lonnie steps behind the car and changes the numberplate with her powers. All four get into the car and speed off with Rath behind the wheel.  
  
"Trans Am, baby. Yeah! Can't wait to get out of the city. Red line says 120, but I bet you she goes 130." Rath said to the others.  
  
"We gotta have some sorta plan for when we get to Roswell. We can't just bust in there without a plan, what if it ain't safe?" Zan said ignoring Rath's comment.  
  
"We need to get the lay of the land. Explore a bit before we confront the dupes." Ava said agreeing with Zan.  
  
"Yo can we please just chill for a sec. This is goin to be a long journey. We'll figure it all out when we get there." Lonnie said leaning onto Ava's shoulder and falling asleep. Zan turned around and looked at the two most important women in his life and then turned to study his best friend.  
  
"Yo Zan don't get all sappy on me now man." Rath said smirking at his King and friend. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so here is Chapter 3. This one will be long to make up for the incredibly short 2nd chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell.  
  
ROSWELL:

"Brody." Max says as he comes into the UFO centre for work.

"Max. You're here! I've been dying to tell someone about this all day. Look, activity...on the East coast, somewhere near here." Brody said exictedly

"New York?" Max asked. "Uh-huh. See these blips? They appeared last week. Someone or something is trying to make contact. I'll run a few programs, try to see if any of the ratios match anything from the records, see if we can't find..." Brody was interrupted by his pager going off. "Time for dinner." He said somewhat distractedly.

"I'm not hungry." Max replied distracted by the information Brody had just given him.

"Well, just...whatever. Take a break. Go!" Brody said as he ushered him out of the door.

"I just got here." Max said. "Go, go, go, go, go!" Brody said not even really listening to him any more.

(At the Crashdown)

"And don't forget the pepperjack. Guy's nuts about his pepperjack." Maria said to Michael as he finished off an order.

"Yeah. All right." he replied. "Oh, Max called. He said that he wants to have a meeting with everybody Saturday night." Maria informed him.

"No. I can't make that."

"Really?" She asked with a hopeful look no her face.

"Yeah. I got big plans. I can't change 'em."

"That is so sweet." She said with a bright smile upon her face. "Sweet? It's the dirt bike finals." Michael said looking at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Hello? I'm singing on Saturday at the new performance space next to the museum!" She cried.

"Yeah. But I've heard you sing before. What's the big deal?" Michael asked. Maria scowled at him, grabbed the order she had been waiting for and left.

(Maria gives the sandwich to Brody at the UFO Centre)

"Hi." Brody said as she entered his office. "Galaxy Sub. Hold the mayo." She said like a seasoned waitress.

"Thank you very much." Brody said as he gave her the money. She turned to leave and then turned back as if she suddenly had a thought.

"Is there pepperjack in that sandwich?" She asked.

"Uh...no. Doesn't appear to be." He answered.

"I just...I can't believe it! I cannot believe it!" She cried. "It's ok, really." He said trying to calm her.

"No. No, it's not ok. You ordered pepperjack. You have the right to expect pepperjack. This is...this is unacceptable is what it is!"

"It's just cheese." He reasoned. "No, it's not just cheese."

"But it's a very small thing." He said.

"Yes. It is a very small thing, and that's why a person who can't even get the cheese right does not deserve to live!" Maria said getting slightly hysterical.

"Wow. You take your job very seriously."

"You know what? Here. Take your money back. It's on the house." Maria sighed.

"Well, then at least let me give you a tip. Here."

"That's unnecessary. But thank you." She turned and left his office.

"So, uh, what do you think of our new President?"

(Switch to the Car as it drives into Roswell limits) "What's your problem, Ava? You ain't said nothin' in 2 days." Rath said.

"I have a really bad feelin'" Ava responded. "If we go to Roswell evrythings goin to change."

"You had a premonition Ava?" Zan asked concerned for her. "No. But something is going to happen. Something big." She said.

"Can we talk 'bout somethin else? Yo you are sendin chills down my spine Ava." Lonnie said.

"How do we know this...other Zan is gonna be any help?" Rath asked.

"Max. Max Evans. That's his name. And we don't. We don't. But we'll be smart about approachin him. We'll find a way in." Zan assured him.  
  
"So how come they weren't invited to the summit?" Ava asked.

"Because we're the only noes who know theres another set of us out there. Besides they're living out in the middle o' nowhere. Who would look for the king in a place like this?" Lonnie said. Whilst talking about this Rath speeds past a cop car. When lights and sirens go off behind them Rath pulls over.

"Damn! 5-0." He swore. "Be cool." Zan reminded him.

"Don't worry. He's already toast." Rath responded. Ava turned away and pretended to be asleep she hated it when the others did this. The car parks behind them and out gets Sheriff Valenti who walks up to the front window. Rath gets ready to blast him

"License and registration. Michael?" He laughed. "Lord have mercy! What's with the hair and the outfits?"

"We were actually on our way to a party. It was kinda like a New York theme." Lonnie replied.

"You look like you're from another planet. For one...." He paused when he saw there was another person in the car that he didn't recognise. "So whose your friend?" he asked changing the subject.

"She's our cousin." Zan replied "She's stayin with us for a while."

Sheriff Valenti apparently accepted this lie and moved on. "So where'd you get this car?" He asked.

"We, uh, we borrowed it, Sheriff, um...Valenti." She said reading his name of his badge.

"Hey, listen, you wanna slow it down a little bit. There's no need to attract any additional attention to yourselves, especially with what we've been through lately in these parts." He said looking pointedly at Zan, Rath and Lonnie not mentioning any particulars due to the presence of a non-member of the I know an alien club.

"Word! No, you ain't lyin', sir." Rath said ready to pull away.

"We were actually on our way to the house, but we were kinda nervous about goin' by, 'cause there was like a weird car parked out front." Lonnie said.

"A weird car?" He asked.

"You know...alien hunter." Rath said quietly noticing the Sheriff's aversion to mentioning anything infront of Ava.

"Yeah. Felt like we were being watched by someone, so, like maybe we could follow you back and you could check it out and make sure it was safe." Lonnie said following Rath's lead and speaking quietly.

"All right. I'll tell you what. You follow me. If the coast is clear, I'll just wave ya on in." Valenti replied.

"Cool. Thanks, Sheriff. You're the freakin' man!" Rath said. Valenti just laughed at this and made his way back to his car. Rath turned to face Ava and Zan who were in the back and smirked. Ava opened her eyes and smiled. She was glad that no one had had to be killed.

Rath steered the car to follow the one in front that was leading them to the Evan's house. Sheriff Valenti's car stopped in front of a house and he surveyed the surrounding cars then signalled the aliens through. They all stepped out of the car.

"It's a wonderful day in the neighbourhood." Rath said sarcastically as the leant against the car and surveyed the house before them.

"Can you imagine actually living here?" Lonnie snorted. "No! I'd kill myself." Zan said.

"Let's get in there and see what makes Mr. Max spin. Do you want to stay by the car and keep lookout?" She said noticing that Zan and Ava were getting a major case of the touchy feelies. Zan nods and picks up Ava and a puts her on the hood of the car as he starts to kiss her neck. Rath and Lonnie leave them alone and climb in through Max's window.

"I told you. Total cornball." Lonnie said as she saw some of the things in Max's room

"Check out this gear. Unbelievable. Where does he shop for stuff like this...freakin' Conway's?" Rath said after pulling some items of clothing form his wardrobe.

"Yo. Out here, they think that's hip." Lonnie said.

"Mm-hmm!" Lonnie picked up something off Max's desk.

"Oh, my God! Check this out. He works in the UFO museum." She laughed

"No!" Rath said not believing her.

"Yeah." Lonnie said.

"Hoo! Look at this." Rath said pulling something out of Max's sock draw.

"Ah. This must be his bitch. Where'd you find this?" She asked after looking at the photo of Liz.

"In his sock drawer."

""To Max. I'll always love you. Liz."" Lonnie crooned.

"Liz."

"She ain't got nothin' goin' on." Lonnie said a she looked at it again.

"Yeah, well, I'd do her." Rath said without thinking

"Fine Rath if that's what you want. Do her, but don't kill her. What we're doin' here is important. Don't screw it up." She said upset now. She quickly climbed out the window and Rath followed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter four. Big thankyous to: Gifted Empress, ParkerEvanss and magiclighting for their reviews and ideas.  
  
Diclaimer: I don't own Roswell.

After spending the night in some cheap run down hotel. It was decided by the four aliens that some more investigating needed to be done before the confrontation with the others. Lonnie and Ava had decided that they were going to go back to the Evans and check out Isabel's room this time. Rath had decided that he was for the school and Zan was going to follow the Sheriff that seemed to know so much about the others.  
  
(Evans' house)  
  
As Lonnie and Ava were looking through the things in Isabel's room. There was a knock at the door and Mr Evan's walked in. Ava dived behind the bed befor he could see her but Lonnie didn't have time to react.  
  
"Izzie?" he asked.

"Hey...Dad." She said guessing that this was this mans relation to her dupe.

"What happened to you? You look like some...rapper on TV. Like that, uh, Queen Latisha." He said shocked at her outfit.

"Queen Latifah." She corrected.

"Tell me that's not a tattoo." He said not even hearing her last comment when he saw the symbols that had been painted on her body.

"Chill, Dad. It's henna. It'll wash off." She chuckled. "Ok. No, no...you know what? I'll tell you the truth. I ain't really Isabel." She confessed. Ava was shocked by this decleration and raised her hand behind the bed so that she could blast him. She didn't like to hurt people but if she had to, to keep her family safe she would and without hesitation.

"You're not?" Phillip said looking confused. "No. I'm...Juliet. See, school's doing this kinda rock 'n' roll version of Romeo and Juliet, and, well..." Lonnie quickly covered.

"And my daughter's playing Juliet? That's great, honey!" He laughed. "The smell of the grease paint. The roar of the crowd. I took theater, too. I was Puck my senior year." He said happy for his daughter.

"Totally epic, Dad." Lonnie said getting quickly bored with the conversation.

"Ha! You certainly got that jive down. No, but I'm glad that you've...taken an interest in something, honey. But, I wish your brother would."

"Max? Yeah, he seems so, uh..." Lonnie said he interest perked at the mention of the other Zan.

"Tense. No, I'm worried about him. Even the therapy's not helping him...though obviously it's helping you." He said.

"Yeah, a shrink. But he is...helping me...to find myself." She said inwardly gagging.

"I was thinking...perhaps you and Max could have a joint session to work out whatever's come between you."

"I didn't think you'd noticed." Lonnie said. She was now very interested. Did Max and Isabel not get along? Perhaps her dupe was more like Vilandra. They would have to watch her.

"The doors slamming, the silence at the dinner table? Oh...I've never seen you fight like this." He said.

"Well, I'd really like to work it out." Lonnie said figuring that her and Ava had better leave before her other self got home.

"Promise me you'll consider it? The joint session?" He asked. Lonnie just nodded in response. Mr Evans patted her on the knee and then left the room. Ava cam out from behind the bed.

"Yeah, ok. Ha. A shrink? How whack is that, yo?" Lonnie said.

"So...Max's a head case. What are we supposed to do now?" Ava said.

"We tell Zan let him decide. He's the king. Lets get outta here yo." Lonnie said dragging Ava out the window.

(Rath finds Liz at school)

"Whassup? You look tight." He said leering at her.

"Excuse me? Did...oh, my God, Michael! What is with your hair?" She said laughing.

"I wouldn't mind kickin' it to ya." He said wondering why she wasn't going for his advances.

"Kickin' it. Yeah." She said not understanding him.

"Whaddaya say you give me a little somethin' somethin', huh?" He waggling his tongue at her.

"Oh, my God! Get away from me! What is going on with you?" Liz said half amused half astonished.

"I just thought since Maxie wasn't around that we could, uh..." Rath improvised.

"Just stop, ok?" Liz said realising that he was totally serious.

"Ai-ight. You got me. I just...I just wanted to see, you know, if you'd go for it, and you..." Rath said pretending it was all a joke.

"No. It's not gonna happen...ever." Liz said making it very clear.

"Of course not." He concurred. Liz turned around to leave and Rath grabbed her by the waist and kissed her soundly.

"Uhhh. Oh, my God! Eww!" Liz said as she hurried away to class.

"Epic" Rath said and then made his way towards the entrance of the school.

The four met up again later on in the day to discuss their findings. Zan and Rath had nothing to report. Sheriff Valenti had spent the morning to Sheriff stuff, nothing unusual. Rath just said that he had found nothing. Ava and Lonnie told them about what Max's dad had said. This was the moment of truth. Were they to side with them or to go it alone. All four looked to Zan for a decision.

"I know Max has planned a meeting with the other aliens tomorrow, I heard him tell Michael bout it. We'll go to that meetin and just watch and listen. I'll make the decision then." He said. Ava slipped her hand into Zan's showing him that she knew that whatever decision he made would be the right one. He turned and looked into her eyes staring into the brown soulful depths and felt their connection instantly flare to life. Rath and Lonnie sensed this and left knowing that their was no use in talking to either one now because they were so emersed in each other.

Please continue to review people. I hope you are still enjoying this.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter five. I hope you guys are really enjoying the story.

Thankyou to all the reviews I have received so far. I love the encouragement you have given me on this story. Oh and a lot of you have been asking questions about Liz. No Ava doesn't look like Liz either, I'm sorry to disappoint but there it is. But for all you Liz fans I wouldn't loose hope if I were you just yet. (wink wink).

(Saturday night, the meeting at the UFO museum)

"So I think that the signals Brody tracked could be connected to the dying star somehow, and...." Max was interrupted by an outburst from Michael.

"You called us all together here for this emergency meeting to talk about a star that croaked?" He asked incredulously.

"I think it could mean something. It's...been haunting me." Max mumbled the last part.

"I cancelled my performance, Max." Maria said.

"I think we should be ready for the next challenge." Max justified.

(Zan, Ava, Rath, and Lonnie listen in on the discussion from upstairs behind a grating)

"Yo. He's Zan, all right. Look at him." Rath said.

"Zan with an even bigger stick up his ass. No wonder his bitch left him." Lonnie said grinning at her brother to show she was kidding.

"What a bunch of scrubs." Rath said.

"I don't know why they told all those humans about their secrets. It's like a freaking town meeting down there." Lonnie complained, their conversation was interrupted by Alex coming down the stairs. Ava quickly mind warped herself invisible knowing that there was no one in Roswell who represented her.

"Hey, sorry, guys. Sorry I'm late." He apologised. He suddenly burst out into laughter at what appeared to be Michael, Isabel and Max in punk clothing. "I don't remember it saying anything about costumes on the invitation. Oh. But it's too late for Halloween, and it's too early for Mardi Gras, so what's goin' on? Are we like goin' on the Ricki Lake show or something?" He asked snickering. He looked down through the grate they were looking through before and saw the real Max, Isabel and Michael in the area below them. "Scratch that question. Uh, who needs a holiday to dress up, right? Anyway..." He said as fled as quickly as he could down to his real friends.  
  
"Alex. You're late." Max said as Alex ran up to them.

"Uh...um...uh" Alex said gesturing towards the stairs.

Zan decided that it was time for them to meet their duplicates and gestured for the others to follow him to the stairs. Ava dissolved her mind warp and went with them.

"Hey, yo, up here!" Rath called always the one for a big entrance.

"Now this is freaky." Maria said as she stared at Rath

"Who are you?" Max asked them.

"We're you." Zan answered loving the way their minds must be spinning at the moment.

"I...I don't understand..." Isabel said.

"They're shape-shifters." Michael said and raised his hand to blast him.

"I wouldn't Michael. I wont do you any good." Ava said noticing his move.

"I know you must be buggin' out right now, 'cause I'd be buggin', too." Lonnie said trying to calm the situation.

"How could this be?" Isabel asked.

"8. 8. There was 8 pods originally." Michael said coming to the realization that they were them.

"You know about that." Rath said impressed, at least they weren't entirely hopeless.

"Yeah, I...we just found out recently, so...I just...didn't know you'd look like us." Michael said astounded.

"All we know is that there were 8 originally. We never knew what happened to the other 4." Max said.

"They went to New York." Ava said.

"New York?" He asked.

"The Big Apple. Center of the universe. Amazing pizza." Rath said trying to ease the tension.

"Um...but there's only 3 of you." Liz said.

"What am I like invisible to ya all?" Ava said.

"You're an alien?" Max asked.

"Yeah she is." Zan said defending her. "Just cos you all don't got a fourth doesn't mean we dont."

"But we have a fourth. Tess is our fourth." Max said wondering what was going on.

"Yo, we only just met you. Now in this crowd your going to have to be a bit more specific." Rath said.

"Maybe we should do some introductions." Alex suggested.

"Lonnie, Rath, Ava and I'm Zan." He said pointing to each member of his group.

"I'm Max, this is Isabel, Michael, Tess and these are our friends Alex, Maria and Liz." Max said.

"Uh, we've met." Liz said looking at Rath. Lonnie looked between Rath and Liz and sighed.

"Sorry about that. I was, uh...I was just trying to get the lay of the land." Rath said.

"She's an impostor." Tess said at once pointing to Ava. "She can't be Ava, I'm Ava. She's lying."

"How do we know your not the one who's lying?" Maria said accusingly looking at Tess.

"Can we set this aside for a minute?" Max asked.

"I want to know what your doing in Roswell."

"Something's cookin'...something that's gonna affect all of us. Could we talk in private?" Zan asked looking at Max letting him know that it was a discussion between leaders. Zan and Max left the room leaving Ava and Tess glaring at each other, and the others entirely confused.

(In the office)

"We've been contacted. You know, it seems some of peeps from the hood, they wanna hook up with us and have a sit-down." Zan said explaining the situation to Max.

"The...the hood?" Max said confused.

"Our star system. Home. Yo...the ruling families of the 5 planets...they wanna have this summit meeting. I don't know, duke. I mean, I know it's important and it's got something to do with making the peace, but I don't know if it's safe." Zan said.

"Why did they contact you and not us?" Max asked him.

"We're the ones they found. They don't know that there's 2 sets." Zan said. "We came here to form and alliance o' sorts with you. We figure if we don't go, we get some more enemies, and if we do go, and the price their askin' is too high and we say no, we got some more enemies anyway. Trust me duke this alliance with us its all in your favour your gainin everything. I haven't figured what we're gainin yet."

"What do you mean in our favour?" Max asked trying to find out what this man was trying to imply.

"Well you don't got no fourth. Without them you don't got a four squre and then you don't get the full extent of your powers. When the enemies come your screwed" Zan said.

"How do we know that Tess that is lying and not Ava?" Max said not sure if he should trust Zan or not.

"Listen I ain't got any reason to suspect Ava. She has been there from the start, I broke out of my pod, then Lonnie, then Rath, and then Ava straight after. It's always been the four of us. Me n' Ava, we've been together since we knew what that meant about eight or somethin. We're connected you ask Lonnie or Rath they'll back me up, it makes 'em sick sometimes. The way I feel 'bout her, their can't be anyone else in the universe that I'm s'posed to be with over her." Zan said.

Max could see how certain Zan was about Ava's identity. He knew that he and the others still harboured suspicions about Tess ones that had been rapidly diminishing in number in his mind since she had been helping him through this hard time with Liz. But was she helping him in the belief that he would be with her or was she helping just as a friend. Thinking to her behaviour when she first came to Roswell he quickly found his suspicions increasing again. He truly felt Zan's word's he could see that he wasn't a person who talked about them that often. They way Zan spoke of Ava reminded him of his own feelings for Liz. Was there still some hope for him and Liz?

"The truth about Tess, Zan is that we have known her less than a year. She showed up with our protector Nasedo. We didn't even know we had a fourth until she came, we always thought there was someone out there but we weren't sure." Max said deciding to be totally honest with Zan.

"Where's your protector? If we order him he can't lie to us." Zan said.

"He died. I'm sorry Zan. I can't prove that Tess isn't Ava. You'll need to prove that Ava is Ava."

Well that is all for now. I might not be able to update again for a few days. Well I hope you liked it and please please please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is Chapter 6 guys. Thankyou to everyone who reviewed, your reviews are great and they're really encouraging me to update quickly. Well here it is, read and enjoy!  
  
(In the main part of the UFO Center, the others are getting to know each other)  
  
"So...Lonnie. Is that short for Vilandra?" Isabel asked.  
  
"That's right. You know about Vilandra?" Lonnie asked wondering exactly where this girls loyalties lie.  
  
"I've heard some things." Isabel said.  
  
"What do you know?" Lonnie said not wanting to give her any information she didn't already have.  
  
"What do you know?" Isabel countered. Lonnie knowing that this was all she could expect to get out of the girl unless she gave a little answered her question.  
  
"She betrayed her family...brought down the whole house of cards...got everyone killed. Sound familiar? It was hard keeping it to myself all those years. You have no idea." She said watching for Isabel's reaction.  
  
"Yes I do." Isabel said.  
  
"You haven't told Max? But you seem so close." Lonnie said prodding for more information.  
  
"I...I wanted to, but...but I didn't even want to believe it myself, and...the thought of telling him..." Isabel said. Lonnie didn't know what to think at this, either Isabel was struggling to deal with the fact that she had betrayed her brother in the last life, or she was and extremely good actress.  
  
"It's ok. It's ok. It'll be our little secret. But Isabel you should tell them soon. It makes things a lot easier." Lonnie said giving her all the advice that she could.  
  
"Ladies, uh...frosty beverage?" Alex said as he approached them with drinks.  
  
"No 3 ways tonight, opie. Maybe later." Lonnie replied.  
  
Over the other side of the room Ava had distanced herself from the others. After his conversation with Max, Zan approached her.  
  
"How you holdin up Ava?" Zan said.  
  
"I'm fine Zan. How did it go in there?" She asked him changing the subject.  
  
"I think we made some ground. Max seems to trust me so it's all good for now." Zan said allowing the change in subject knowing that she would talk to him when she was ready.  
  
"Has he made a decision?" She asked him.  
  
"No. He said he's goin to talk to the others first which is a fair call." Zan said bringing his arms around and encircling her waist. She leaned back into his embrace just as Rath and Lonnie rejoined them.  
  
"How's it goin?" Rath asked looking at Ava noticing she was rather pale.  
  
"It's good, we..."Zan was interrupted by Ava going rigid in his arms. He sensed immediately that something was wrong and turned her to face him. Her eyes had rolled back into her head and she was beginning to shake slightly. Zan knowing her ailment laid her gently on the floor and quietly observed her all the time holding her hand. The others had noticed Ava's predicament and had come over.  
  
"What's happening to her?" Liz asked concerned for the girl.  
  
"It happens a lot. It's just one of her powers." Lonnie said looking at her best friend. Despite the frequency of these episodes it still worried her. Knowing the others didn't understand what her fit meant Zan decided to explain.  
  
"One o' her powers is foresight. She can see things before they happen. Usually she just gets a small flash or vision or a funny feeling 'bout something. But other times when she has a major premonition, something really important, she goes like this. She'll come out of it soon." He said assuring them as much as himself. Her power was useful but he hated that she had to go through this for their sakes.  
  
After a few minutes Ava had already started to come out of her vision. She had stopped shaking and she appeared to be in a normal sleep now.  
  
"She'll be fine now." He said after assessing her body for any injuries. "She'll sleep for a bit and then she'll be able to tell us what she saw." Zan pulled her into his lap and then cradled her head against his chest.  
  
Lonnie and Rath gestured for the others to follow their example and leave the two alone.  
  
"Zan get's kinda edgy when she gets like that. It's best to just leave 'em alone until she comes out of it." Rath sighed sitting on the edge of a table.  
  
"You seem worried." Liz observed looking at him.  
  
"Yeah well I've never seen her get that intense. Whatever she saw was pretty major. Plus I mean she's my sister, what am s'posed to do just ignore that?" Rath said. Lonnie stepped closer to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He look up at her for a moment and then looked away.  
  
"She's...I mean...I have a sister?" Michael asked dumbstruck.  
  
"Yeah. What you mean Tess ain't told you?" Rath said looking at her accusingly.  
  
"No." Michael said turning to look at her too. "No she didn't."  
  
"Well I don't have all my memories like they do." Tess said making up excuses. She didn't understand how it was that she had forgotten something that important. "Besides you didn't remember it either Michael."  
  
"Maybe he would remember it if you were really Ava." Maria accused.  
  
"Listen you can't prove that I'm not Ava." Tess said nastily.  
  
"No, not presently Tess." Max said. "But while Ava is here. There is always that possibility."  
  
The group dispersed leaving Tess standing alone.  
  
(In another room in the UFO Center, Liz and Maria are having a discussion)  
  
"Ok. So duplicate Michael kissed you, and you decided not to tell me this very pertinent fact?" Maria ranted.  
  
"No, I wanted to tell you, I just...I couldn't..." Liz said.  
  
"But you thought, hey, it's just Michael slipping me the tongue. There's nothing unusual about that..."Maria continued.  
  
"Maria, it's not Michael." Liz reasond  
  
"But you didn't know that then, Liz!"  
  
"Can't you get over it? I'm sorry. Look, can I just...can I just talk to you for one second?" Liz asked. Maria nodded for her to continue.  
  
"Ok. This thing kind of happened with Kyle, but it didn't really happen, and I can't tell Max what I didn't do. But I can't tell you what I didn't do either, so don't ask me to explain it, ok? But...the point is, I just feel really stupid being here." Liz rambled.  
  
"Do you realize that what you just said made absolutely no sense?" Maria said confused.  
  
"Maria I did something and because of that Max and I are fighting. Ava being here doesn't make sense with what I did. Part of me hopes that Ava is Ava because then Max isn't supposed to be with Tess, but then what I did was a mistake and I shouldn't have done it." Liz said sorting through her feelings in her own head.  
  
"Liz you aren't making any sense girl." Maria said grabbing her best friend by the shoulders and shaking her slightly.  
  
All conversations between everyone were stopped by the sound of the front door opening. Max grabbed Isabel's arm and read the time of her watch.  
  
"It's 7.30." He observed.  
  
"In the morning?" Tess said forgetting momentarily that no one was speaking to her.  
  
At the sound of someone approaching the steps Zan, Rath and Lonnie raised their hands ready to defend the occupants of the room.  
  
"It's just my boss." Max assured them. "Hide" He urged.  
  
Brody came down the stairs to find everyone inside.  
  
"What the hell is this?" he asked looking at the group. Zan, Lonnie, Rath and Ava had disappeared.  
  
"Morning." Max said to his boss trying to think of an excuse as to why they were all here. Things got worse when Rath apparently decided that he should be involved and walked out to stand next to Michael.  
  
"Wha? Is there a party going on? Funny I wasn't invited, seeing how it's my building. And who are you?" Brody said getting angry and turning to face Rath.  
  
"Uh, Brody, this is my, uh, twin brother Bob." Michael said covering quickly.  
  
"I didn't know you had a brother." Brody said still mad.  
  
"I live in New York." Rath said.  
  
"Well, that explains the hair. Now who can explain what you're all doing here?" Brody asked.  
  
Maria came from out the back, went up to brody and hooked her arm in his leadin him away.  
  
"Hi." She said.  
  
"Hi!" He said totally loosing interest in the others.  
  
"Um...you know how you asked about lunch? Well, how do you feel about having a little breakfast?" She asked distracting him.  
  
"Stay as long as you like." Brody said forgetting his anger entirely. Maria lead him up the stairs and away from the others.  
  
"You want me to kill him for you?" Rath said sensing his duplicates anger.  
  
"I'll get back to you on that" Michael said still staring up the stairs where Maria had just disappeared.  
  
Please review!!!!!!!! Next chapter will be totally different from story line. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. From now on updating may slow down as I figure out where I actually want this story to go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell.

After Maria left with Brody, Zan and Lonnie came back into the room. Zan had Ava in his arms who was still sleeping.

"You shouldn't be working for that guy. It's dangerous." Zan said as he placed Ava in his lap once again.

"What's dangerous about him?" Max asked. "I know he's a little alien crazed but he's harmless really. He thinks he's been abducted."

"And you think that's funny?" Zan asked him. "In a way I s'pose he has been abducted."

"What do you mean?" Liz asked.

"I mean he's for real. You see space is very big, people don't just zip around the galaxy like on Star Trek. To talk to people here on earth Aliens out there they do this procession thing. They take over the person's body for a few hours. When they're finished with 'em the person remembers nothing. They think they've been abducted." Zan explained to them.

"So an alien possesses Brody's body to talk to people on earth?" Max asked trying to understand.

"Yeah, his name is Larek. He was a good friend of ours back in the day." Zan said. He was distracted by Ava stiring in his lap.

"It happened again didn't it?" She said when she opened her eyes to find everyone looking down at her.

"Yeah. Wha'd you see?" Zan asked.

"I don't really know. It was confusing" She said. "When I work it out I'll let you know." She said bringing the conversation to a close. She looked at Liz strangely as if remembering something and Liz shifted uncomfortably at the thought of the things she could have seen.

"Yo, we should get outta here before that dude comes back." Rath said. "He's seen us way too many times. Somethin might trigger his memory."

"You've talked to Larek before?" Max asked wanting to know all that he could.

"Yeah, just getting updates on the hood." Zan said absently stroking Ava's hair. "Rath's right, we should go."

"Where are you staying? How can we contact you again?" Michael asked not wanting to loose a sister he didn't even know.

"Chill Rath...Michael. I ain't goin anywhere." Ava said sensing his emotion.

"We're stayin at the UFO hotel." Lonnie said. "So I suppose goin into town is a no no. Seeing as there cant be two of you walkin around?"

"It would be safer if you kept a low profile." Max agreed.

"Well, seein as thought there is only one o' me I cant get anyone into any trouble can I, so I think I check out the town" Ava said moving away from Zan.

"Ava it's not safe to be wandering around by yourself." Zan said.

"Zan please." She snorted. "This is Roswell, it ain't New York. Besides I can protect myself."

"Ava..." Zan said in a stern tone trying to push his authority.

"Zan." She said mimicking his tone. "I'm goin." She said and walked up the stairs and out of the UFO centre. Zan looked outraged that she had ignored his rule. Rath looked impressed that his sister had finally stood up to Zan and Lonnie inwardly laughed at the look on her brother's face.

"We'll be at the hotel. Let me know when you decide." Zan said looking at Max. With that he left building as well. When Zan left Lonnie burst out into laughter. Rath turned and looked at her. It had been a long time since he had heard her laugh, it made her even more attractive to him. The others laughed with her.

"Something tells me Zan isn't used to getting refusal from her quarters." Isabel laughed.

"Nah." Lonnie agreed. "She was never really a tough girl. Even in our past life she was soft but since the summit came up I think she's really digging the queen role."

"Well we'd better follow his highness." Lonnie said. "See you round." Lonnie left and Rath followed her.

"We need to talk." Max said looking at his friends. "What Zan told me affects all of us."

"What about Tess?" Michael asked. "How do we know we can trust her?"

"We trust her for now." Max said looking at the mentioned girl. "But Tess, I swear if I find out that you have been lying to us..."

"I haven't lied about anything Max I swear. I don't know what's happening." Tess said.

Max just nodded and continued on with a more important subject.

"Zan has made an offer of alliance between our group and his. There's going to be a meeting of all the leaders of the planets in our star systems. They want to talk about making peace. Apparently Khivar is having a lot of troubles with the rebels on Antar and is willing to do almost anything to end it. Including letting us go home. Zan thinks it's a set up. He knows that if he doesn't go to the meeting to try and make peace the other leaders are not going to be happy and if he does he doesn't know what Khivar will ask for in return for letting them go home."

"We can go home?" Michael asked awed.

"It's a possibility." Max said looking at his best friend.

"I never thought...I mean not this soon anyway." Michael said. "But we can actually go."

Michael was the only one who seemed excited at the prospect. Everyone else was having mixed feelings on the subject.

"I think we should go for the alliance." Max said. "Zan seems like a honest person and they know so much more than we do. They can teach us to fully use our powers."

"So I guess they'll be sticking around then. Dare I ask how you're going to explain the appearance of your look-a-likes?" Alex asked.

"I hadn't thought that far ahead yet." Max admitted sheepishly. "We'll figure it out when I give Zan my answer."

"I have to go to work." Michael said consulting his watch.

"Yeah I had better head out to." Alex agreed. "Do you want a ride home Izzy?"

"Sure. I'll see you at home Max." Isabel said and left leaving. Tess left straight after without any farewells she was sure they probably weren't welcome. This left Max and Liz alone.

"I guess I had better be leaving to." Max said sadly moving away from her.

"Max wait. I hate this. I hate that we can't even be around each other. Long before we kissed...we were friends. We talked. We laughed. I don't understand why we just can't go back to that." Liz said.

"We can't. I can't. I just...I need time." Max said his eyes pleading with her.

"Ok. I understand that. I do. I...I can respect it. But, um...I don't want you to hate me." Liz said desperately. Max nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait, um, Max...um... the granilith, ok? It's powerful, and it could be really dangerous if the wrong people get their hands on it." She warned him.

"What are you talking about? How do you know anything about the granilith?" Max asked confused.

"Oh...I can't tell you. But I just...I know, and...please, Max. You have to trust me." Liz pleaded.

"I guess that's the problem, Liz." Max said softly turning away from her and exited the UFO centre.

Ok. There it is. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Here is Chapter 8. Hope you guys still like it. Please read and review.

After her night shift at the Crashdown had finished Liz took the garbage outside to put it in the bin. As the lid banged closed noisily an exclamtion came from behind it shocking Liz.

"Yo! You mind not banging that thing around?" Ava said glaring at the girl that had interrupted her sleep.

"Ava! I'm sorry. What...what are you doing here?" Liz asked.

"Trying to get some sleep." Ava said as she laid her head back onto her makeshift pillow.

"In the alley?" Liz asked feeling sorry for the girl.

"Yeah. You got some place better?" Ava asked.

"I thought you guys said you had a hotel room." Liz said suspiciously.

"We do. Zan's been askin' too many questions 'bout my vision last night. He was pissin' me off so I left." She said as if sleeping in the alley was nothing to her.

"Did you want to come inside? There is a couch downstairs that you can sleep on. My parents wouldn't mind." Liz said finding herself trusting this girl for some reason.

"Ok." Ava said standing and following the girl.

"So is there anything else you need?" Liz asked after setting the couch up for Ava.

"Actually I wanted to ask you something." Ava said sitting down on the couch and motioning for Liz to join her. Liz sat down though she was terrified of what the girl would ask.

"I've been walkin' around this town all day tryin' to wrap my brain around what I saw lat night. Liz I know that what I saw relates to you. Everything could go wrong if I don't sort it out. I want you to tell me who that older Zan was?" Ava said getting straight to the point.

"What do you mean everything could go wrong?" Liz asked cautiously.

"I mean I saw some pretty bad stuff happenin' to you and your friends. Now I don't want that happenin'. Please tell me Liz." Ava pleaded.

"Alright." Liz conceded with a sigh. She had thought that if she did as future Max had asked everything would be over. Now according to Ava things could just as wrong, if not worse then before. This wasn't supposed to happen. Max was supposed to go to Tess and then everything was going to be all right. She proceeded to tell Ava about her visit from future Max and her actions to prevent the disaster that was their future.

"Liz, I need you to do somethin' for me." Ava said when Liz had finished her stunning revelation. "I want ya ta' connect with me and show me everything you remember 'bout that night. Can ya do that?"

"I can try." Liz asked. She didn't understand why she was trusting Ava with so much information, things she hadn't even dared to tell her best friend. The most she could figure was that she felt as if she knew Ava, had known her all her life.

"Take my hands Liz. Just concentrate on that night I will do the rest." Ava said. Liz concentrated as hard as she could on her memories of that night. Through the connection she tried to forward them to Ava. Ava was slightly shocked when she suddenly received a flood of images from Liz. The connection usually took a few moments to obtain and she hadn't even tried to form one yet. She realised that this was all Liz's doing she had formed the connection herself. Somehow this human from Roswell had obtained powers. She quieted her mind and focused on the images Liz was transmitting. When the images had stopped Ava opened her eyes to see Liz who had tears streaming down her cheeks as she remembered the night that she had altered a life of happiness with Max one that would never come to pass. She scooted closer towards Liz on the bed and slowly wrapped her arms around the weeping girl. She wasn't usually an emotional person but she could see the pain in the other girls eyes. She imagined what it would have been like for her if she had of been told that she couldn't be with Zan. After a few minutes Liz regained control of her emotions and pulled away from the hug.

"Thankyou for showing me that Liz. I know how much it must have hurt you to relive that memory again. I hope your friends know how lucky they are to have someone like you rooting for 'em." Ava said.

"No. I don't think you do know how much that hurt, to have to do something like that. To make the one person that you love the most in the world believe that you betrayed them by sleeping with someone else. How could you know?" Liz said harshly. She didn't mean to take it out on Ava but she was the one who was telling Liz that all this pain could ultimately be for nothing.

"I do understand Liz. More than you know. Seeing as you have showed me something. I wanna show you something. Maybe then you can understand me better."

Ava took hold of Liz's hands again and formed a connection between the two. She showed Liz a night a few years ago where she had received one of her visions.

(FLASH)

Liz sees Ava lying in a bed next to Zan. She starts to shake waking Zan from his sleep. Ava drew Liz further in the vision. Showing her what she was seeing during her vision. Liz watched as Ava witnessed Rath and Lonnie arguing with Zan. She watched as secret conversations started between Lonnie and Rath which drew to darker topics murder etc. Liz gasped when she saw Rath push Zan into the street and speed up a truck to run over him. How Lonnie aided by holding Ava back. When Ava woke she saw her distressed state. How no amount of soothing on his part could calm her down. How for weeks and weeks she avoided her brother and her best friend. How on the inside Ava was slowly dieing with the knowledge that her lover would be murdered by the people she cared most about in the world.

When Ava had decided that Liz had seen enough she pulled the both out of the memory. Now it was her turn to weep.

"I understand Liz." She muttered as the other girl drew her into a hug. "Believe me. I understand."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. This chapter is going to be long. I really hope you guys are still with me after this one because its kinda confusing. It made sense in my head but I don't really know if it makes sense when I write it down. So bear with me guys. Here it is, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell.

Max knocked on the door to the room number Zan had given him. He waited for a few moments before Zan opened the door.

"Yo. Max is here. Quit it you two." Zan said looking at his sister and her lover making out on one of the beds. Lonnie and Rath reluctantly moved away from eachother. Max looked uncomfortable at seeing what appeared to be Michael and Isabel together.

"Hi. Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." He said looking embarrassed.

"It's cool." Rath said nonchalantly, moving away from Lonnie to sit on the sofa in their room.

"What's up?" Zan said. "I wasn't expectin' to see you for a few days."

"Well we discussed your offer this morning. I've considered it and I'd like to accept."

"Cool. When did ya wanna start? On your powers I mean." Zan said leaning back on the bed.

"I'd like to start as soon as possible." Max said.

"We haven't talked 'bout that yet. What exactly can you do?" Zan asked.

"Well I can heal and manipulate the molecular structure of things." Max said.

"Uh huh. And the others?" Zan asked him. Glaring at Rath and Lonnie who were sniggering.

"Well Isabel can dream walk and Michael well I don't exactly know what he does. He kinda just blows stuff up." Max explained.

"Tess?" Zan asked.

"She can mind warp." Max said.

"Ok." Zan said. "Anything else? Telepathy? Empathy?"

"No." Max answered. Zan just shook his head.

"How much is there that we need to learn?" Max asked.

"To get up to our level? Loads, and I don't think we have fully mastered our powers." Zan answered. Max sat down on the bed beside him and sighed.

"Not the answer you wanted huh?" Lonnie said.

"Not really. I figured we could learn a few things from you. I wasn't expecting this really. Though I cant say that we really knew what the potential of our powers were. We didn't know anything about where we came from or who we were until last year when we got the message from our mother." Max explained.

"Well we both got screwed over protector wise. Your's wasn't there when you broke out of the pods and ours decided that he digs earth now and ditched us as soon as he could. A lot of our knowledge of our powers came from having to protect ourselves on the streets. We learnt the survival skills that we needed." Zan said.

"He just left you?" Max asked astonished that anyone could leave four children alone especially in a place like New York.

"Yep. He's like some big Hollywood director or something now yo." Lonnie said with a disgusted look upon her face.

"Yeah. Every month he has this dude give us a check for money like we're his fricken children and he has to pay support." Rath said.

"Yeah and every month I just take the check and rip it up right in front of the dudes face. You'd think he'd get the picture by now." Zan said.

"So where's Ava?" Max asked changing the subject and looking around the hotel room for her. Zan scowled when he mentioned Ava's name.

"She's out." He said and closed his eyes for a second. "She's with that Liz girl." He said once he opened his eyes after scrying out Ava's location.

"What's she doing with Liz?" Max asked worriedly.

"Ava goes where she pleases." Zan shrugged. "Somethins up with her though. Somethin to do with her vision last night."

"But what would that have to do with Liz?" Max asked hastily.

"I don't know." Zan said frustrated. "She wont talk to me. She was out wanderin around town all day then came here. When I questioned she said it was nothing and left again. We ain't seen her since."

"Why go to Liz though?" Max voiced his thought.

"Your guess is a good as mine." Zan responded.

(Liz's house)

"I think we could use some ice cream right now." Liz said getting off the make shift bed and entering the kitchen. She came back with a tub of ice cream and two spoons.

"I've never done this before, just sat and had a girls night." Ava said as Liz handed her a spoon and a bottle of Tabasco sauce.

"Really? Maria and I used to do this a lot. The last time we did was when Max first kissed me and Michael kissed Maria." Liz said.

"That would have been somethin' to talk about." Ava agreed. "Lonnie and I sometimes sit and talk but Zan n' Rath are always round somewhere. Plus we're kind talking 'bout the others brother." She said.

"Yeah." Liz giggled.

"So why did you want to see the memory of future Max?" Liz asked wanting to talk about serious matters again.

"Well. I know you's don't really trust that Tess girl. Obviously I don't believe she is Ava because I know I am. I thought that maybe she could have made you see something that wasn't really there." Ava explained.

"You think she mind warped me?" Liz asked she hadn't even considered that.

"No. She didn't. If she had of Future Max would have appeared really fuzzy to me. But I could see him clear as day. He was real." She confirmed.

"So, do you have any other ideas?" Liz asked anxious to know every thing she could.

"A few." Ava answered not sure how much she should be telling this girl.

"Well?" Liz said pushing for answers.

"I'm not really sure if you'll understand but I'll try n' explain to you." Ava said. Liz nodded to show that she understood and was listening.

"On Antar I wasn't born into the royal family. I was Rath's little sister, no one really important until I met Zan at the palace when I was vistin' my bro. I fell in love with him and he with me. I had to undertake certain studies to be worthy of being queen. One of the studies was to understand the concepts of the Granilith. Now from what you've told me I know its here, in Roswell somewhere. I'm not askin you to confirm that or nothing. Just know that I know. Anyway's I learnt something's about it, mostly about its power capabilities. It is capable of doing what you said, travelling back in time. Time is an incredibly powerful thing The Granilith is one of the few things in this universe that has that much power, able to harness it. The Granilith has the ability to tap into time to send someone through a gap that is made. This person can change events to alter something that happened in the future. At different times in our lives we have to make important decisions, ones that affect the rest of our lives even the future of our world. This is where the gaps or tears are made. A decision needs to be changed in order for the future to be changed." Ava said.

"I don't understand. What decisions?" Liz asked desperately trying to understand what the girl was saying.

"Like Max made the decision to involve you in his life by telling you he was an alien. What if he hadn't told you? What if you two had never gotten together? His life would have progressed in an entirely different direction. When Tess showed up in Roswell he may have just accepted the fact that he was supposed to be with her. What if she is the enemy? Maybe just by telling you, Max saved his life and the lives of the people on our planet and lives of the humans on yours when Khivar decided to take over Earth as well. You see how decisions can affect the course of our future?" She asked Liz wanting to know if the other girl understood.

"Yeah. Keep going." Liz nodded eagerly.

"At these points different Universes occur. Like Alternate realities. These Alternate Universes run along side time and are intertwined firmly with it. There are billions and billions of these universes where the same people have made different decisions. When breaching time it is also very easy to breech these other Universes, crossing from one reality to another." Ava explained.

"So your saying that Future Max could of come from a different reality?" Liz questioned.

"Exactly. Therefore your future life with Max in this reality could have been totally different. Who knows maybe you two even lived happily ever after, with the whole kids thing and the white picket fences." Ava said grinning the girl did understand.

"But what about Tess? I mean she's here in this reality too. What if he did come from this reality?" Liz asked slightly panicked.

"I don't think so Liz. There's something about that Tess girl. I get this funny feeling when I'm near her like she's not important. She has nothing to with us. I don't know, if future Max was from this universe then maybe he got it wrong. Maybe he just guessed that Tess was the reason they couldn't fight efficiently enough." Ava voiced her own thoughts trying to make sense of this to herself.

"No that can't be. Future Max told me that they formed a complete unit. The four of them and that without Tess they weren't as strong and it fell apart." Liz said.

"I know Liz. But that just confirms my thoughts that this Max wasn't from our time line. All I know is that in this universe that Tess isn't important. She isn't the one that completes the four square." Ava said.

"Then who is?" Liz asked.

"I don't know." Ava sighed dejectedly. "This future Max didn't even mention us. I mean Me, Zan, Lonnie and Rath, together we make up our four square. With our powers and the others combined we should have been able to defeat those enemies. Surely he would have mentioned something about us. I mean Max as we speak is with Zan forming an alliance. We have far too much honour to back out of a deal like that. All I can say Liz is that if Future Max did come from this time line and the world will end if we cant form two four squares, we had better hope to hell that we find your Ava, and soon."

(A/N: Ok people there it is. I would really appreciate lots of feedback on this chapter. If you don't understand what I'm getting at I may have to rewrite this chapter. I really hope you like this story. Well PLEASE review.)


	10. Chapter 10

Here is Chapter 10. I really hope you guys still like this. Thankyou to all the reviewers you guys are what keep this story going.

Disclaimer: I really don't own Roswell.

(The Evans household)

Max lay on his bed thinking about the revelations this week had brought for them, and what was to come in the future. He and Zan had a huge decision to make. Would they go to the summit, and if so who would they send? He still hadn't revealed that they had the Granilith yet. The others had not brought it up but he was still hesitant about telling them. Liz had been so sure about her warning. And what was going on with Liz and Ava? They had been spending too much time together.

His musings were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Isabel asked as she walked into his room closing the door behind her.

"Sure." He said sitting up. He was glad that Isabel had sought him out to talk. She had been avoiding him for days.

"I need to get this out Max so no questions or comment until I have finished, ok." She said. Max nodded and Isabel continued. "I know that lately there has been this distance between us. I wanted to explain why I have been avoiding you. It started when Whitaker kidnapped Tess. She told me something's about our past life. She said that she only took Tess because she thought she was me. In our past life my name was Vilandra. She betrayed you and our people, our family. The man who took your throne, Khivar was Vilandra's lover. She let him into the palace and he killed everyone including her. I've been avoiding you because I didn't now how to tell you Max. I didn't want to disappoint you and most of all I didn't want to hurt you. Whitaker told me that history always repeats itself. She was basically trying to seduce me with notions of grandeur into betraying you again in this life. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you earlier." Isabel concluded as she let the tears stream down her cheeks. For a few moments she sat staring at her lap and smoothing imaginary wrinkles out of her skirt.

"Isabel. You should have told me earlier about this. I had no idea that you have been going through this alone. You have nothing to worry about. You're my sister Isabel. You're not Vilandra. She was someone else in another lifetime. I love you. I know that right here right now in this life you will never betray me, and that's all that matters to me Isabel." Max said pulling his sister into a hug.

"Thankyou." She whispered wiping tears from her eyes.

"So what made you finally come forward and tell me?" Max asked her.

"Actually It was Lonnie. She remembers it. She came clean with Zan and everyone a few years ago. She said it was better and that it would take a lot of pressure off once I told you." Isabel said grinning.

"You know I think those dupes are one of the best things that have happened to us." Max said. "Anyway I spoke to Zan and we're are going to start training. Lonnie and you are going to work together and Michael and Rath then me and Zan."

"What about Tess?" Isabel asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea to put Ava and Tess together and I'm not really sure I want Tess learning more about her powers. She is already more advanced than us, until we can verify who she is I don't want her capable of doing anything else." Max said.

"I suppose your right." Isabel sighed. "But I don't understand why we are so ready to trust Ava. I mean don't get me wrong I don't really trust Tess either but we don't even know Ava. And we're going to trust her over someone our protector verified as the queen."

"I know Is. But Zan seems so sure about her. I think we have to trust her, if we don't there wont be any alliance with the others and right now we need that, especially now that the skins know exactly where to find us." Max said.

"I hope your right Max." Isabel said as she left her brothers room.

(Michael's apartment)

"Sheriff. Kyle." Max greeted as they walked through the door. He eyed Kyle angrily as he walked past him. Kyle just smirked and continued into the apartment.

"What's this about Max?" Sheriff Valenti asked turning to look at the leader of the group of teenagers assembled in the apartment.

"Well..." Max trailed off looking towards Michael's bedroom. The duplicates emerged into the living room. Kyle's jaw dropped as he took in the three aliens that resembled the others.

"Hey Sheriff." Zan said smirking at the expression on their faces. Ava walked forward and placed a finger under Kyle's jaw and pushed it closed.

"We couldn't blow our cover. You understand that right?" Rath said looking at the Sheriff whose expression had changed to one of anger.

"I don't know what is going on but I like it." Kyle asked looking at Lonnie and Ava's outfits appreciatively. Rath cracked his knuckles and looked menacing at Kyle

"Explain." The Sheriff said turning to face Max after surveying the other aliens. An explanation was given to the two clueless humans.

"So why was there two sets?" Sheriff Valenti asked when they were done explaining.

"I can't believe we never asked that question." Max said astounded that no-one had asked one of the most important questions.

"We don't know. That was one thing that has always remained a mystery to us." Ava answered.

"So what's going to happen now? Are you guys going to be sticking around?" Kyle asked looking at Lonnie and Ava again. Zan pulled Ava closer and glared at Kyle. The Sheriff noticed where his son was looking and also noticed the murderous look on Zan's face.

"Kyle I think we had better be going." He said snapping Kyle out of his trance. "Give me a call if anything needs to be done to explain the sudden appearance of your friends." He said pushing his son out the door. Once they were gone Lonnie and Ava just smirked at the affect they had had over the human boy.

We still go it Lonniewhispered into her friends mind.

"So are you guys staying?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. Your stuck with us bro." Ava said grinning at Michael. He smiled back at her astonishing most people in the room.

"So where are you guys going to stay? Wont there be a bit of a cash flow problem if you live in a hotel?" Maria asked them.

"That's not an issue. We can always make more with our powers." Zan said.

"You can do that?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. So how you going to be explaining us?" Zan asked.

"Honestly. I have no idea." Max sighed dejectedly.

"We have to come up with somethin yo. I ain't liven the rest of my life in a motel." Lonnie said.

"I think that Sheriff guy can help us with that one." Ava said.

"You got a plan babe?" Zan asked.

"I think so.You wont like it though." She said looking at everyone.

"Well lets hear it." Rath said to her.

"We'd have to contact Cal." She said looking at Zan.

"No. No freakin way." Zan said moving away from her.

"I told ya. I told ya that ya wouldn't like it." She said getting frustrated.

"Who's Cal?" Michael asked.

"Cal Langley. He was our protector. He's got the connections n' the money to do what needs to be done." Ava said

"Which is what?" Isabel asked.

"We need false papers stating that we were found in Roswell same time as you but were taken to and put into the foster system in New York. We need follow up reports in the hunt to find our parents sent to Roswell. Then we can simply say that we remember having brothers and sisters so we came in search of them and that search led us here." She said.

"It sounds like a good plan." Max said looking at Zan.

"I'm not contactin him Ava. There's gotta be another way." Zan said.

"There ain't. I don't like it anymore than you do Zan. I hate the guy too. But it's a good plan." Rath said.

"We don't need him. We don't need his help." Zan said.

"Zan." Ava said coming up to him and putting her hand on his shoulder. "Look at me." He turned and stared into her eyes. "Just this once, never again." She said making sure he understood.

"Ava...." He said.

"Its the only way." She assured him still looking into the depths of his soul.

"Yeah. Alright. I'll call him." Zan said looking away from her to the others. Michael handed him his phone and Zan dialled the number that had been given to him all those years ago. At the time he was going to throw the number away. But Ava had told him that they may need it one day so he had scanned the number into his brain just in case.

"Yeah, I wanna speak to Cal Langley." Zan said when the phone was answered.

"Im sorry Mr. Langley is busy at the moment can I take a message?" The voice asked.

"Listen. I don't care what Langley is doin. I wanna speak to him. Tell him Zan is on the phone and orders him to speak with me." Zan said heatedly.

"Just a moment please." The voice said pleasantly not at all fazed by Zan request. There was a few moments silence and then another voice answered the phone.

"I told you to call me in an emergency only." Cal Langley said over the phone.

"Shut up duke and listen." Zan demanded. "We're in Roswell."

"You met up with the others." Cal said not really interested.

"Yeah. Listen, we want false papers from New York sayin we were found in Roswell. We also need papers sayin that we were in the foster system until we ran away."

"That's it?" Cal asked.

"That's it. We don't want ya money or to hear from you ever again. We don't need ya." Zan said and then he hung up the phone.

"They'll be in place in a few hours." Zan said.

"How can you be sure that he'll actually do what you asked?" Michael said.

"He has to do whatever Zan says." Ava said while rubbing circles on Zan's back trying to calm her mate down. She could feel through their connection how agitated he was.

"What do you mean he has to?" Maria asked.

"I mean it's programmed into him. He has to do what Zan says. Even If he doesn't want to he cant stop himself." Ava answered.

"I wish we had of know that when Nasedo was around. It would have been easier." Max said.

"So training." Zan said changing the subject.

"Yeah. What u guys wanna do about that?" Rath asked glad the conversation had turned away from their useless protector.

"Well we thought we could pair up. Lonnie and Isabel, Rath and Michael, Zan and I..." Max said before he was interupted

"Don't even think bout finishin' that I refuse. I ain't working with her." Ava said looking at Max defiantly.

"I wasn't going to suggest that Ava." Max assured her. "Maybe you could help us remember things from our past lives. You could teach us memory retrieval techniques."

At the last comment Ava blushed at mumbled something about thinking that it wasn't a good idea. Zan looked outraged that Max had suggested such a thing.

"Zan I'm sure he didn't mean it like that." Lonnie jumped in when she noticed the look on her brother's face.

"What exactly did he mean then huh?" Zan said. Max seemed to have realised that he had said something to offend Zan.

"I didn't mean anything by it. I swear." Max said not exactly sure of what he'd done.

"See Zan. They don't understand as much as us. He didn't know what he sayin." Rath said trying to help Lonnie diffuse the bomb that was Zan.

"I don't see what was wrong about Max asking her to teach us." Isabel stated.

"Do you remember anything from the past at all?" Lonnie asked.

"No. Tess is the one that remembers the most." Max answered her question.

"And how did Tess get those memories?" Zan asked turning to look at the girl in question.

"Nasedo taught me to open my mind to him so he could help me remember." Tess said.

"He helped you get these images?" Ava asked trying to sought out the puzzle that surrounded the Roswell crew.

"Sort of. Yeah I guess so." Tess answered truthfully. Ava and Zan shared a concerned look when this information was given to them.

"So you actually remember? You have images in your mind that Nasedo gave you. Have you actually ever remembered anything on your own?" Ava asked the girl.

"No. When I would try and remember nothing would come to me and then I would go to Nasedo and he would help me remember."

"Tess how did he help you remember?" Ava asked afraid of the answer.

"He used to....I don't... I cant talk about it." Tess said. For once in her life the girl looked truly terrified. Ava felt nothing but sympathy for the girl at that moment and went over a hugged her. Tess broke down into tears at the first sign of genuine affection she had ever felt from anyone.

"He...he..."Tess stuttered through her tears.

"I know Tess. I know, he hurt you didn't he?." Ava said said understanding exactly what this girl had been through since emerging form her pod.

"Yes." She cried.

"That is why Zan got so pissed at you Max. When we remember things it's usually when... well you know, when we're together." Lonnie said.

"Oh... So you mean Nasedo has been...God Tess I am so sorry." Max said realising what Nasedo had been doing to her all these years. He realised the pain that had shaped Tess to be the girl that didn't trust anyone. The disappointment she must have felt in the belief that when she found the others it would stop and that Max would love her.

"Did you ever get any images when you were with Max, Tess?" Ava asked.

"We've never been together like that." Max said his ears turning red from the embarrassment.

"You've never even kissed?" Zan inquired.

"Yeah once or twice." Max admitted.

"And nothing?" Ava asked.

"No. I never saw anything." Max said.

"Tess I don't think you actually remembered anything. I think Nasedo fed you these images to keep you from asking questions and the rest was just fulfilling his sick fantasies, to keep you coming back for more." Ava said trying as best as she could to understand the situation.

"So I'm not Ava?" Tess asked.

"No. I don't think so." Ava said.

"So then who am I, and who is Ava?" Tess asked finally accepting the truth.

"I don't know." Ava answered turning to look at the others. "I don't know."

A/N: Phew. That was a long chapter. Well I hope to update again soon. Hope you liked the chapter. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

"So what do you think we should do about Tess?" Max asked Zan his opinion as they walked around the streets of Roswell later that night.

"Don't know. Your call duke." Zan said.

"Do you think we can trust her?" Max asked really wanting the other man's opinion.

"Maybe. She got a raw deal I understand that. But I don't know." Zan sighed frustrated. "Ya know how much simpler everything was before we came here."

Max grinned at this last comment.

"Bet you never thought you would end up living here huh?" Max said.

"Nah. I remember when we got here a few days ago I said something about killin' myself if I had to live here." Zan said amused. "It ain't so bad."

"So we're going to tell my parents tomorrow." Max said.

"So what can we expect?" Zan said.

"Probably a lot of tears on Mum's behalf. They'll accept the story though. You know that this is going to put a lot of attention on us for a while." Max explained.

"Yeah. S'pose mass kid abandonment makes a heck of a story especially in this town." Zan said surveying the park they were walking through.

"Yeah so we'll have to keep things to a minimum for a while." Max said.

"Yeah we can do that. I've been meanin' to ask you for a while, have you ever heard of something called the Granolith?" Zan asked Max surveying they other guys face for his reaction. He had sensed that there were things that the other group had been keeping from them and thought perhaps this might have been it.

"Why do you ask?" Max asked confirming Zan's suspicions.

"It's the bargaining tool. Khivar wants it and will do anything to get it including lettin' us go home." Zan said.

"You cant be seriously thinking about giving it to him. I mean we don't even know what it does. There has to be some reason that it was sent with us." Max panicked slightly remembering Liz's warning.

"Hey. I ain't stupid ok. I would protect the Granolith with my life. I just wanted to know if you had it. By your reaction, id say ya do." Zan said.

"It's here. We only found it recently. It was behind or pods in our pod chamber. We don't even know what it does." Max said.

"Its this religious thing on our planet, our star system actually. People worship it. Its believed that in times of need the Granolith can perform miracles. Course you need to be able to harness its energy but it has the power to destroy entire races, planets even." Zan explained astounding his dupe.

"And they entrusted this to us?" Max asked astonished at the capabilities of the Granolith.

"Yeah. Usually it lives on Antar it was entrusted to us after one of our ancestors help save the other planets in the chaos wars. Guess they decided they couldn't trust Khivar with it." Zan explained relieving the many history lessons he had taken in his former life.

Max was silent for some time before he changed the subject away from the Granolith. Talking about the past unnerved him somewhat.

"Are you going to wear that when you meet my parents tomorrow?" Max asked surveying his dupes clothing, or lack of. Zan seemed to prefer wearing vests over a bear chest rather than wearing shirts.

"What's wrong with how I dress?" Zan asked in mock anger.

"Well its' just you kinda standout a lot. People will get over the twins thing quickly but all of you stand out too much to just simply blend in. And plus you cant tell me Ava and Lonnie don't attract a lot of attention in the outfits they wear." Max justified his statement.

"S'pose ya right." Zan said in an off handed sort of manner. "But does that mean we gotta start dressin' like you's?"

"You could tone it down a little. Like loose the tattoo's." Max suggested sitting on a bench that they had come to.

"Fine tat's gone." Zan agreed swiping his hand across himself making the tattoo's disappear. "But I'm keeping this one." he said indicating to a symbol on his chest. "It's mine and Ava's symbol ya get it when you get married on Antar. We figured we is already married from then so we just got it done at a tattoo parlour."

"Fine." Max agreed letting the matter rest.

"Wait ya wanna change the way Ava dresses?" Zan asked pouting. "That means no more short skirts and revealing tops." He said looking like his best friend had just died.

Max just laughed at his dupes antics.

"So what are we doing about this summit meeting?" Max asked getting serious again.

"Ya never let things go, do ya?" Zan asked smirking but glad Max was taking things seriously. "Honestly, ya not ready for it." Max just nodded in agreement he knew Zan wasn't downplaying their abilities he was being realistic.

"We both agree we ain't givin' Khivar the Granolith. I guarantee that is what he wants, what he'll ask for. Make no mistake though Khivar wants us dead. He's a traitor, any deal he makes he wont honour. We go home on his terms and Antar will have a nice public execution to attend." Zan said with a scowl on his face remembering the guy who had murdered his family.

"So what do we do?" Max asked.

"I say we don't go. We ain't ready for the consequences. Maybe once we've trained you's up a bit we can call our own. On our terms this time." Zan suggested.

"Ok. So we lay low for a bit, then start on training." Max said.

"Yeah. Listen I'm going to head off. Gotta make sure Rath and Lonnie look presentable for tomorrow. Rath's hairs gonna take some work." Zan said. Max just laughed at this comment.

"I was serious ya know." Zan said. Max just laughed even harder at this comment. "Ya well see ya tomorrow."

"Bye." Max said each guy heading in his own direction.

(Michael's apartment)

At the sound of a knock on the door Michael stood up from the couch and slowly dragged his eyes away from the hockey game that was taking place on the television. He opened the door to reveal Ava.

"Hey." He said completely loosing all interest in the game.

"Hey. Thought maybe we could hang out or whatever. I mean I know I ain't exactly ya sister, that there is another one of me somewhere but..." Ava said before being interrupted by Michael.

"Ava. Your rambling." Michael said with a smirk.

"I am, aren't I? Listen I'm not really good at the whole bonding thing. Maybe we can just watch the game?" She suggested noticing what he had been watching when she got there.

"Sounds good." Micheal said.

Ava wasn't really into sports but she was making an effort for Micahel. After a half an hour she was really into it.

"Aww come on ref. Call something." She shouted throwing popcorn at the screen. Michael just smiled at his sister and continued to watch the game.

(A/N: Ok hope you guys liked it. Next chapter should be up within a week. Thanks to all the reviewers especially your words of encouragement and your suggestions really help. Please continue to review.)


	12. Chapter 12

(The next day – Evans household)

"Mum, Dad could you please sit down for a minute. There is something we really need to tell you." Max said as he and Isabelle came in to the lounge room.

"What is it Max?" Diane asked worriedly. "Is there something wrong?"

"No Mum, Everything is fine we just needed to tell something." Isabelle assured her mother.

"You know that we don't remember anything about our lives before you found us. What you don't know is we have found some people who do." Max began.

"You found your real parents?" Diane asked sadly.

"No, Mum. Not our parents." Max said sitting down next to Isabelle across form their parents. "Another thing you don't know is that Michael was out there with us that night. When we saw the head lights approaching he got scared and he ran."

"He's your brother?" Diane asked truly horrified at the thought that they could have left a child behind out there.

"No. He's not our brother but our parents were good friends we were practically raised together."

"I can't believe we left him out there." Phillip Evans said. "I mean I should have checked. I should have known that there could be more of you."

"Dad, you couldn't possibly have known that there were others out there. This isn't your fault." Max assured his father. "There is more we have to tell you though. About a week ago some people showed up in Roswell and it's impossible to deny their relationship to us. Isabelle and I are truly brother and sister yes, but we also have other siblings. Twins to be precise. I have an identical twin brother and Isabelle has an identical twin sister. Michael also has an identical twin."

"I can't believe this. These people left six children out there alone?" Diane asked astonished.

"Seven." Isabelle corrected. "Michael also has a sister."

"And they're here in Roswell?" Diane asked.

"Yes." Max answered. "They remember a little about the night we were left. They always knew we were out there but they didn't know where. They've been looking for us for a while."

"Why weren't they taken here like you were?" Phillip asked.

"The people who found them lead busy lives they were just passing through Roswell and got lost and happened upon that road. They couldn't leave the children out there but they also wouldn't take the time to stop either so they drove the rest of our family to New York." Max explained to his shell-shocked parents.

"Are they here? Can we meet them?" Diane asked.

"We were hoping you would want to." Isabelle said. "They should be here in a few moments."

A few minutes later and there was a knock on the Evan's front door. Isabelle went and opened it. The parents stood up from the couch prepared to meet their children's family. Although they had been told about the identical twins they were not prepared for exactly how much a like these people looked to their son and daughter. Nor were Max and Isabelle ready for their dupes appearance. The tattoo's were gone and apart from the occasional piercing the dupes looked remarkably presentable. Although their attire was still not what some would call normal it was far better than the outfits they had sported a few days ago. And as promised Zan had fixed Rath hair so that he wasn't sporting the Mohawk style anymore. After a few moments of silence Diane Evans broke down into tears and rushed over and embraced Michael.

"I'm sorry." She cried. "I am soooo sorry that we didn't find you." She sobbed. Michael who wasn't used to this sort of emotion just patted her awkwardly on the back. As much as Max was enjoying Michaels uncomfortableness he decided to rescue his friend from his mothers clutches.

"Mom, Dad. This is Zan, Lonnie, Rath and Ava." Max said pointing to each as he said their names. Diane pulled back from Michael and looked at the other occupants of the room. She then promptly burst into tears again.

"I'm sorry we didn't find all of you. We couldn't have taken you all in but we could have made sure you had decent homes to go to." She sobbed. Phillip came and put an arm around his wife to comfort her.

"I'm sorry about this." He said gesturing to his wife emotional state. "But you have to understand what its like for us knowing that we were only able to provide a home for two of you. That we left 5 of you out there in that desert."

"We understand Mr Evans." Ava said. "But really its not your fault. We're the ones that got scared when we saw the head light approaching and we're are the ones that ran off."

"Don't you even think about blaming yourselves." Diane said emerging from her husbands embrace. "Its there fault not yours. Those no good people who left you out there." She said almost vehemently.

"Do you remember anything about them?" Phillip asked.

"A little, nothing worth remembering though. They weren't good people Mr. Evans." Zan admitted.

"Please sit down." Diane said remembering her hospitality. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Just a soda will do Mrs. Evans." Zan said knowing she would not take no for an answer.

"Yeah. We'll all have one Mum." Isabelle said. Mrs Evans went into the kitchen and returned with a lot of soda's and a bottle of Tabasco sauce for her children. She watched fascinated as all seven kids poured some into their drinks.

"You do that too." She observed.

"Yeah. Its just a dietary quirk." Lonnie answered. "Always loved the stuff."

"We probably keep these guys in business." Rath said. All throughout the meeting the dupes were well-mannered answering questions when asked and never speaking out of turn.

"Are you going to stay in Roswell?" Diane asked as the conversations were drawing to an end.

"We'll stick around for a while." Zan answered.

"And what are you going to do about school?" She asked like they were her own children.

"Mrs. Evans. We ain't been ta school a day in our lives. We ain't startin' now." Rath said slipping back into his New York attitude for a second.

"You've never been to school. Any of you?" She asked.

"We've been on the streets since we were about 7. We haven't needed any school. We taught ourselves." Lonnie explained.

"You know what Mrs Evan's school sounds great." Ava replied.

"Are you insane girl?" Lonnie asked her.

"No. I've just always wondered what it's like and now I got a chance to go." Ava justified. "Besides we're only talking one year right?"

"Well I depends on what grade level they put you in. But you seem like a smart girl." Mrs Evans said glad to know that one of them was willing to take her advice. She was amazed at how much Ava reminded her of another girl she knew. It was amazing how close Max and Zan's taste in women were. I mean in some ways Ava was a lot like Liz.

"Ya may as well put me down for school too Mrs. Evans." Zan said. "Lord knows what I'm gonna do without Ava around. Might as well be a school with her."

"Hmmm good." She said pleased with herself. "What about you?" She said looking at Michael and Isabel's twins.

"I'll get back to you on that Mrs. Evans." Lonnie said.

"Don't think school's my thing ya know." Rath said. "But I'll think about it too."

Mrs Evans just smiled she was now extremely pleased with herself.

(A/N: Ok I know that was a really boring chapter. I was bored writing it. But it had to be there. I promise the next chapter will be longer and better. Please continue to review.)


	13. Chapter 13

Here is the next part. Thanks for the reviews! Keep it up. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell! Do I really have to keep telling you that?

"So how did it go with the parents?" Maria asked when all were gathered around in Michael's apartment.

"Mum cried from the minute they walked in the door." Isabel said affectionately.

"They're good people." Zan said. "You guys got lucky."

"Yeah." Ava agreed. "I couldn't believe it when she asked us to stay with you's. She has a good heart."

"So you're going to live with them?" Alex asked.

"Nah. It was good of her to offer and all but its just not us. We don't really fit into the whole happy family routine." Zan said.

"Yeah, plus they'd separate us into guy rooms and girl rooms." Rath said seriously. "I don't think I can hold out that long."

Lonnie, Zan and Ava just laughed at the truth of this statement. That was Rath always thinking with the brain in the lower part of his anatomy. The others in the room just looked shocked that these people were so open with one another.

"You guys done the deed yet?" Lonnie asked leaning back on the couch and looking at the occupants of the room.

"Made the beast with the two backs?" Rath added from his position beside her.

"Oh you are in for a treat." Lonnie said.

"Alien sex, baby. Accept no imitations. Awoo!" Rath crowed.

"Come on guys give 'em a break. Can you feel how uncomfortable you're makin' them?" Ava admonished.

"Yo! Like you have any objections to it Ava." Rath said.

"That's not the point." Ava said blushing. Rath and Lonnie may have been very open about such topics but she didn't like to discuss such things with people she barely knew.

"Your so cute when you blush." Zan said coming up to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Cute?" She exclaimed. "I cant believe the big bad ass king just called me cute. Hot, and sexy yeah, but never cute. You got it? I think we need to take you back to New York, your turning all cornball on me. I swear you come anywhere near me singin' and accompanied by a marrachi band and I will not be held responsible for what I do." She laughed. Max groaned from the other side of the room.

"You know about that?" He asked.

"You would be surprised at what I know." She said.

"Its these clothes." Zan remarked smirking at her.

"You don't like?" Lonnie asked. "I think they make us look smarter. Well..." She said looking at Rath. "Three of us maybe. I don't think they've invented clothes yet that makes Rath look smart."

All occupants of the room except the one in question burst into laughter, but the person probably laughing the hardest was Ava.

"You think that's funny huh?" Rath said advancing on the girl.

"Rath...Rath I was only kidding." Ava said nervously. Rath turned her hair pink and her skin green.

"Yeah. You still think its funny." Rath said laughing at his sister. Zan changed her back to normal.

"Come on man." Zan said looking at his second in command. "I thought we agreed to keep the powers to a minimum for a while."

"Chill Zan. It was only a bit of fun." Lonnie said standing up for Rath. She hated when her brother put him down sometimes. Rath turned to look at her realising that she was standing up for him for once. She hardly ever went against her brothers ruling. Lonnie stared right back at him and you could almost see the sparks of desire between them.

"Snap out of it guys." Ava said stepping between them quickly realising what was happening between the two. She hated to interrupt but she had to. "This is not the time nor the place."

"Yeah." Rath said pulling his gaze away from Lonnie. It was a very rare occasion indeed when their connection flared to life and usually they were alone when this would occur.

"So how do you plan on staying in Roswell?" Alex asked. "I mean if you don't have much money, where are you going to stay?"

"We were thinkin' bout looking round for jobs." Rath said nonchalantly. "Don't really matter though, if we get stuck we can always use our powers to make some."

"We can do that?" Michael asked thinking of all the possibilities.

"Yeah we can." Ava said smirking.

"Well we could do with a few more waitresses at the Crashdown." Liz hinted.

"Are you serious?" Ava asked.

"Yes." Liz offered.

"Ava you cant tell me your actually considering this. Have you seen what they wear? Its degrading." Lonnie complained.

Max laughed at her comment. "Do you have any idea how much you sounded like Isabel then?"

"Well they were bound to be some similarities. They did both come from Vilandra." Rath said. At this comment both Isabel and Lonnie looked to the floor remembering what their past self had done. Ava smacked her brother upside the head for his thoughtless comment. She went over to the two who were standing by each other.

"Lonnie we've talked about this before. It wasn't your fault you just fell for the wrong guy that's all." Ava said.

"It doesn't make it any better." Lonnie said tears in her eyes now.

"Lonnie, Isabel. You didn't mean to hurt anyone. He told you he wasn't going to hurt nobody. He betrayed you. You didn't betray us, you were doing what you thought was best." Ava assured.

"We got everyone killed." Isabel said.

"No Isabel, not you, it was Vilandra. Someone else in another lifetime. What's important now is that we know that you would never shaft Max, same as Lonnie would never shaft Zan." She said. It was silent for a few moments as some of the room processed the information that had been given.

"So Isabel and I, we weren't in love?" Micahel asked trying to gather as much information about the past as he could.

"That's kinda difficult to explain." Rath sighed from the other side of the room. "And it ain't really a conversation for all ears."

"Yo. I've been thinkin' you guys know a lot about us and we know like nothin' about you." Lonnie said trying to change the subject away from the complicated mess that was Vilandra and Rath's relationship both past and present lives .

"Yeah. How'd you find out about them?" Ava said addressing the humans. "What Max just hauled off and dropped the bomb one day?"

"No." Liz said. "It happened at the Crashdown. I was working, and, uh...Max was sitting at one of the booths. And, um, someone brought in a gun, and it kinda went off, and I got shot. I was dying, but Max brought me back.

"He brought you back?" Ava exclaimed.

"Yeah." Liz said. At this comment the four dupes exchanged significant looks.

"What?" Max said. "I can tell by the way you were just looking at each other that you know something about this."

"Not too much." Zan said. "I've never done it before, never needed too. Always thought there were too many risks."

"What he means is, once you've been healed by an alien there ain't no goin' back." Ava said. "If Max healed you Liz your different now."

"What do you mean by different?" Liz asked afraid of what would happen to her.

"Well you'll start developing powers and stuff." Ava admitted. "But I mean that ain't that bad, right?"

"Oh my god." Maria said. "Kyle's going to freak."

"Kyle? That guy who was here the other day? What's he got to do with anything?" Ava asked.

"Max healed him too." Isabel said.

"How many others?" Zan asked.

"That's it." Max said feeling a bit sheepish.

"So Liz is like Czechoslovakian now?" Maria said getting excited.

"Czechoslovakian?" Zan inquired.

"It's just a code name we came up with for them when we needed to talk in public." Liz explained gesturing towards the aliens. "Maria's idea by the way."

"You wont completely be like us." Ava said. "Your blood work and stuff wont change, physically you'll be the same. You just get powers."

"Do you know how long it will take to get these powers?" Liz asked.

"No. We've never seen it before. Our protector just warned us about it." Zan said.

"So you talk about this stuff at school?" Lonnie asked.

"Yeah. Everyone is too busy doing their own thing, no one really pays that much attention to anyone else." Alex answered.

"Speaking of school." Max said in an announcement like tone. "We are to have some new students joining us."

"You can't be serious." Maria cried. "You have the choice whether you want to go or not and you opted to go."

"Well I've never been to school before, not in this lifetime anyways." Ava said.

"She was a really good student on Antar." Zan said pride in his voice.

"So why are the rest of you going?" Maria asked accepting the excuse given. I mean what could she say about it her best friend was a major brainiac too.

"Zan's whipped, and I ain't stayin' home with Rath all day and he ain't stayin' home by himself. So we're all going." Lonnie said.

"I'm not whipped." Zan complained.

"Ya so are." Lonnie said. "You worship the ground she walks on."

"Can I help it if my girlfriend happens to be a queen?" Zan said.

"Nah. But duke its messed up, cos you're the king. You were born into royalty with people bowin' at you feet since you were born, and Ava only married into it, and you worship her?" Rath laughed. Zan just grumbled at this.

"See, whipped." Lonnie said. "But Rath you could take a couple o' pages out of Zan's book."


	14. Chapter 14

Whoo hoo! 50 reviews! Thanks a lot guys I really appreciate the great feedback I've received on this story. Well that's enough from me. Here is the next chapter.

(Monday morning)

Zan, Ava, Rath and Lonnie surveyed their new school as they followed Diane Evans, Max and Isabel to the office. Many of the students who were at their lockers stopped what they were doing and stared at the new comers. They had been there less than 2 minutes and rumours were already flying around about their identity. Ironically one of the rumours going around was that they were some freak alien clones.

At the office Diane introduced them to the principle and explained their situation to him. In the morning they were to undertake some tests to assess their IQ levels and to find out the appropriate levels of schooling they should be put into. Diane found it very strange indeed that they had never attended school before, but still had above average IQ levels and were quite capable of joining the others in their year level and graduating the same time as them. Ava's IQ level was probably one of the highest the school had ever seen rivalling the school's best student Liz Parker. They signed up to the classes they wanted to take and were finished for the morning.

It was quite obvious to the principle that the school was in uproar all morning he had had student coming to the office with poor excuses to try and get another glimpse of the new students. He decided that instead of having afternoon classes that the students would assemble in the gym and that Max or one of the others would get up and address the entire school and introduce his twin brother, Isabel's twin sister, Michael's twin brother and his sister and explain their situation.

(Lunch)

Outside the quad was abuzz with gossip about the dupes. When Max, Isabel, Michael and their "family members" came into the quad there was a dead silence.

"Yo. These people seriously need to get their own lives." Lonnie said quietly to Ava as they passed a group of gawking cheerleaders. They found Maria, Liz, Alex, Tess and Kyle (who had apparently decided to take a greater interest in the aliens) sitting around a large table and joined their friends.

"How did you go with the tests?" Liz asked them as they sat at the table and the whispers around the quad picked up again. All eyes were still fixed on the table.

"They were fine. Easy even." Ava replied. "Its just the constant staring the bothers me." She said rasing her voice so that she could quite clearly be heard by anyone who was trying to listen. Liz and Maria giggled at this.

"Yo. You seriously found that easy Ava?" Rath asked.

"Yeah." She said blushing slightly and looking down. Zan put a finger under her chin and raised her head to eye level again.

"Don't be embarrassed cos your smart Ava." Zan said.

"So what classes are you taking?" Maria asked.

"Well Ava over there along with her boy, is taking like the majority of the AP classes." Rath said groaning at the thought. "I just picked simple ones that I can fly through."

"So basically we just have punk version of Max and Liz." Kyle said.

"Rath's taking art." Lonnie announced to the table ignoring Kyle's comment.

"Really?" Michael asked looking interested at this.

"Well I had some talent for it back in the day. Having to draw accurate maps of terrain and stuff. Figured I would stick with stuff I know." Rath said.

"What about you Lonnie?" Kyle asked anxious to know what classes she was taking.

"Yeah. They don't got Princess class." Zan teased. Lonnie scowled at him.

"Actually I'm taking a lot of the health classes." She said. "I figured some of it might come in handy if we end up at war." She said the last part quietly so that only people at the table could hear. Everyone went quiet at that thought.

"So who's doing the whole address the school thing?" Alex asked changing the subject.

"Max has my vote." Ava said.

"Huh?" Zan said looking at her.

"Why me?" Max asked getting nervous.

"Well I figured you used to be king so you're used to making these announcements, well at least you used to be..." She said before being interrupted by Zan.

"I used to be King too." Zan said getting annoyed that his girl seemed to be putting her faith in someone else.

"Zan you didn't let me finish." Ava said. "I just think Max should do it cos he knows these people. I mean if we are feeding them some bullshit story about how our parents abandoned us I just think they are more likely to believe it coming from someone that they at least know slightly. I mean I realise you've never even spoken to half of 'em Max, but I just think you should do it."

"I agree." Liz said.

"All in favour of 'El Presidente making the speech?" Kyle asked. Everyone raised his or her hand in favour of Max, except Max that wanted Zan to do it.

"Compromise." Zan said. "You make the part of the speech about us being abandoned and shit and I'll tell em the rest."

"Deal." Max said knowing it was the best he could expect.

After lunch was finished the whole school made their way to the auditorium where they sat in silence eager to hear all about the new comers. Alex, Maria, Liz, Kyle, and Tess sat down in one of the front rows and talked quietly until their friends came onto the stage.

"You'll be fine Max." Ava assured as Max stepped up to the microphone they had in place.

"Ah...Hey everyone." Max nervously began. "Well...um...I'm Max Evans. Most of you know me or you've seen me around. Some of you know what I'm about to tell you others don't. Um ten years ago our parents Phillip and Diane Evans found Isabel and I on the side of the road out in the desert. We couldn't talk and we didn't remember anything about how we came to be there. Michael Guerin was also left out there with us but when we saw the headlights of a car approaching he ran away. He was found later on and put into the foster care system. Um... These people up on stage are our family members. I'm going to get my brother Zan to tell you the rest seeing he remembers more than I do."

The entire audience sat captivated by the story they were hearing, even the teachers were entranced. Zan stepped up to the microphone after patting Max on the back. Max stepped back and stood with his friends relieved that his part was over.

"Hey. I'm Zan. Don't got a last name so don't worry about it. The brunette over there is Ava, the blonde is Lonnie and the guy with the hair is Rath. Right so I guess I'll start where Max left off. We're not all exactly related but we family anyways. Rath, Michael and Ava are related and then obviously me, Max, Lonnie and Isabel. Our parents were friends and they're assholes, no need to know about them. They decide one day that they don't want kids anymore and leave us all in the desert as they passed through. I think they were hoping we would die or something seeing they stripped us off and left us with nothing. So we wander around in the desert for a day or so and then we come to this road. Then there were these lights. Isabel and Max stepped forward but the rest of us were too scared and we ran and hid. We saw 'em get into the car and drive away. So then we walk around some more and some how we got separated from Michael. Later on the next day we were found by some people just passin' through who felt no need to stop and take us back to Roswell they took us to New York and then turned us over to the cops there. So anyways we spent our time on the streets of New York, we knew we had family somewhere but we could remember where. One day one of us saw this post card on a stand of the Welcome to Roswell sign and we remembered seeing it somewhere before which was strange seein' as we never left New York. So we decided to check it out and then we find these people who look like us so we knew that they were our missin' family. We decided we don't got anything going for us in New York so we'd hang around here. That's about it really, end of story." Zan said.

The entire auditorium was silent after the story had been finished. The principle seemed to be the first one that came to his senses and he cleared his throat loudly and stepped up on stage. He stood at the microphones looking down at the students and for a few moments was speechless.

"Um...everyone is dismissed you can go home early today." He said once he had regained control of himself. Normally the school would have cheered at this statement but it didn't even seem to register with them. All eyes were still transfixed towards the people on the stage.

"Yo. You guys can go now." Ava said. This seemed to snap a few people out of it and slowly they got up and dragged their friends out with them. This also caused the whispers to start again.

"They bought it." Lonnie said when the group was alone again. "They actually bought it."

"Yep." Ava said proudly, glad that her plan had worked.

"Lets get out of here." Zan said.


	15. Chapter 15

After leaving early from school they proceeded to the Crashdown seeing as no ones parents expected them to be home for a while.

"Lizzy!" Jeff Parker exclaimed seeing his daughter enter the Crashdown when she should have been at school. "What are you doing..." His anger vanished upon seeing her companions and the twins.

"Dad. Don't worry about it. We were let out of school early today." Liz explained. "Um...Mr Parker...hello." Maria said waving her hand in front of the man's face. His eyes were transfixed on the 3 sets of twins.

"Why does everyone have to stare?" Ava said burying her face against Zan's chest.

"Dad...Dad...Dad." Liz said trying to get her fathers attention. Finally he snapped out of it.

"Ah...what honey?" He said turning to look at his daughter.

"This is Michael's brother and sister, Rath and Ava, and this is Max and Isabel's brother and sister, Zan and Lonnie." Liz introduced. "Ava, and perhaps Lonnie are looking for jobs. I know that we have a few waitress positions available. Do you think it would be alright if they work here?"

"Ah...sure honey...whatever you say." He said looking back at the dupes.

"Thanks Dad." Liz said happily and kissing him on the cheek. "If you want to come to the back, Ava we can get you a uniform."

"Sure. Thanks Liz." Ava said following the girl. "Lonnie, you comin'?"

"Nah. I don't think so. I'll look around first before I end up serving people their food." Lonnie said.

"Ever the princess." Zan smirked.

"We'll just sit in our usual booth." Max said. They filled the booth and then Zan dragged an extra couple of tables together so they could all sit down.

"The Crashdown café." Zan read off the menu. "Alien specials huh?"

"Everything in this town is crash related." Max explained.

"Yeah. I noticed." Lonnie said rolling her eyes. "You think they'd be over it by now. Seeing as there is no proof and all."

"Lonnie. We're walking talking proof." Zan said.

"Welcome to the Crashdown can I take your order?" A voice said to them. They looked up to see Ava sporting her new outfit including the antenna. Rath and Lonnie burst into laughter.

"Oh my god." Rath said as tears of mirth leaked from his eyes.

"You look ridiculous." Lonnie said still laughing. She reached up and tweaked the antenna.

"Hey. I resent that." Maria said. "I've spent at least three years of my life sporting that uniform."

"Yeah. But your not an alien." Lonnie said. "Actually that uniform is kinda degrading."

"I don't know. I kinda like it." Zan said with a smirk on his face.

"Looks like you and Max have more things in common." Isabel said. "I know for one that Max has had some interesting dreams concerning Liz and that outfit." The whole group burst into laughter excepting Max and Liz who both violently blushed.

"Speaking of Liz and Max." Ava said. "Don't you have something to tell him." Ava said looking pointedly at Liz.

"Um...yeah." Liz said looking really uncomfortable. "Max can I speak to you upstairs?"

"Sure." Max said not really knowing what it was about. They left the group and headed upstairs. Upon entering her room, Max's eyes automatically travelled to her bed and remembered the last time he had seen her there. He quickly looked away masking the look of pain in his eyes. Not quick enough though for Liz to miss it.

"Max. I know you probably don't want to hear this but I wanted to talk to you about that night. I wanted to tell you why I did what I did." She said sitting on the edge of here bed. Max who didn't want to go anywhere near it opted for a chair beside her desk.

"Liz I understand why." Max said, she could see the unbelievably pained expression on his face. She realised then that Max had been dying as much as she had since that night. "You don't want to die for me. You want a safe, normal life, and Kyle can give you that."

"No Max. That's not it at all. I did it for you." She said quietly.

"What?" Max said.

"I did it..." She said before Max interrupted her.

"I heard you the first time Liz." He said vehemently. "I don't pretend to understand why you think sleeping with Kyle and hurting me like that could possibly help me." He said standing up and preparing to leave.

"That's not what I meant Max." Liz said raising her voice slightly. She now had tears in her eyes.

"What did you mean then Liz? Because I'm just dying to know." He said nastily.

"I mean I did it because you asked me too." Liz said yelling now.

"What? Liz I think you really need help. Why the hell would I ask you to sleep with your ex boyfriend?" Max said sarcastically.

"Not you, you." Liz said. "But a future version of you."

"A future version of me?" Max said. "Liz you can't excuse what you did by making up some story. Really I get it. I do. You didn't want me anymore. So you slept with Kyle."

Liz looked at him helplessly. He wasn't listening to her. Nothing she was saying was even registering in his brain. All of his anger was spilling out and he had lost all sense of reason.

"Max I'm not lying." Liz sighed dejectedly. Then she thought of something. The only way Max was going to believe her was if she showed him. She needed to connect with him. Liz got up and crossed the room to where Max was standing she forcefully grabbed his head and lowered it to hers kissing him with everything that she had. Before Max realised what was happening and had time to pull away his was hit with an onslaught of images.

(Flash)

Him older with longer hair explaining to Liz who he was.

(Flash)

Future Max telling Liz what had happened in the future and what she needed to do.

(Flash)

Liz watching him sitting with Tess at the Crashdown before he realised a she was there and stormed over.

(Flash)

Liz telling him she didn't want to die for him. Her crying in Future Max's arms.

(Flash)

Liz setting up the entire scene with Kyle knowing that this was what would drive him away.

(Flash)

Liz sharing their wedding dance with Future Max and him finally disappearing.

"My god Liz." Max said once the connection was gone. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I should have realised that this would be an alien thing. That you would never do something like that." Both of them had tears streaming down their faces.

"I love you Max. I did it to save everyone." Liz cried. Max pulled her tighter into his embrace.

"Liz I love you so much. You sacrificed everything for us." Max said.

"I couldn't let Michael and Isabel die. I couldn't do that to you." Liz said.

"Everything will be fine now. I mean you changed the future right? I mean it cant happen now." Max said.

"I don't know Max. I wasn't supposed to tell you. I was supposed to let you keep thinking that I'd slept with Kyle and you were meant to be with Tess." Liz said.

"I could never love her like I love you Liz." Max said holding her gently and looking into her eyes.

"I love you Max. I hurt so much making you believe that I didn't care for you, and pushing you towards Tess almost killed me." Liz said.

"What made you decide to tell me? Not that I'm not glad that you did." Max said just enjoying the feel of her being in his arms again.

"It was Ava. You know that vision she had on the first night we met them. She saw me doing this and said that it would have bad consequences. She said she thinks Future Max is from a different a different reality." Liz said.

"I don't understand." Max said. Liz explained exactly what Ava had told her.

"I had no idea the Granolith had that much power." Max said.

"Only the royal family of Antar does." Ava said coming into the room. "Sorry for interrupting I just wanted to come check that you were alright."

"So why does Khivar want it so bad? If he doesn't know what power it holds. Why want it?" Max asked.

"Khivar knows the power that the Granilith holds." Ava said.

"But you said only the royal family knows...Wait...you don't mean..." Max trailed off.

"Exactly Max. Khivar is member of the royal family." Ava said.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys thanks for the reviews. Sorry I haven't posted in a while but its been kinda hectic lately. Anyways here it is! Enjoy and review!

"No...He can't be. Your wrong...you've made a mistake. It's impossible." Max stuttered.

"Listen Max, you can believe whatever you wanna believe. All I can tell you is the truth, and you can accept that or not. Its your decision." Ava sighed.

"But a family member wouldn't betray me like that. They just wouldn't." Max continued.

"Yo. I never said Khivar was a family member. He..." Ava was cut off again by another outburst from Max.

"But you just said..." Max interrupted.

"Max your not letting me finish...Damn. Is he always like this?" Ava asked looking at Liz.

"Yeah, sometimes its worse." Liz said.

"I suppose I should be used to it by now. Zan is exactly the same way." Ava said affectionately.

"I'm still here you know." Max complained.

"Ya point being?" Ava said. Max frowned and left the room. Liz and Ava burst out laughing.

Max stormed down the stairs frustrated. Liz had answered a few of his questions but Ava had just introduced more. He was very happy that he and Liz were back together but couldn't help but emerge from the back room with a slight scowl on his face. He sat back down at the booth the others were in, and was greeted by Rath with a couple of thumps on the back.

"I know exactly how you feel man." Rath said after noticing the look of frustration on Max's face. The others turned to hear the conversation. "My sister has the worst timing imaginable. I know how frustrated I feel when Lonnie don't finish going down on me and...I guess all I'm trying to say is I can relate man."

Lonnie slapped Rath upside the head and Max blushed furiously and muttered something about him having the wrong idea. When Ava and Liz came back down stairs they were greeted with some very horrified stares directed their way.

"What?" Ava said after they had seated themselves.

"Nothing." Was muttered by most, the others chose to remain silent.

"I think I'm scared for life." Isabel said.

"What you talking about?" Ava said getting annoyed by being out of the loop.

"It's nothing. Ava, can you tell everyone what you told me upstairs? then please explain." Max said quickly. Ava eyed Isabel for a few moments and then spoke.

"Yeah. But I don't think this is really a great place to talk, do you?" She said.

"I guess not." Max said looking at all the customers that were sending looks their way.

"You got a place to go?" Zan asked.

"We could go to Michael's." Max suggested.

"Don't you think you should ask him first?" Ava asked. "Just cos you're the king don't mean you own him."

"Michael do you mind if we use your place?" Max asked after looking at Ava for a few moments.

"Yeah actually I do. The place is a dump. We can go somewhere else." Michael said looking gratefully at his sister.

"How about the desert?" Liz suggested.

"Alright." Max agreed though he wasn't very happy about letting them near the Granolith just yet. The dupes sensed his caution but said nothing.

Ava went into the back room and changed back into her normal clothes and then followed the group out of the Crashdown. The dupes all got into their car as the rest piled into the jeep and Maria's jetta. Max drove out into the desert with the others following. He pulled into Pulhmon Ranch and stopped just before the rocks that contained the Granolith. When Ava stepped out of the car she walked a few metres away and placed her hand against a rock. She closed her eyes for a moment and was silent.

"This is it, isn't it?" She said turning around and looking at Michael, Isabel and Max.

"This is where it happened."

"Where what happened Ava?" Zan asked.

"The crash." She said simply. She placed her hand back on the rock and closed her eyes once more.

"This is it?" Zan asked.

"Yeah. This is Pulhmon Ranch, the crash site." Micahel said.

"That's not all it is." Ava said pulling her hand away once more before running up the rock face. Max knew exactly where she was heading and didn't try to stop her, he figured it was pointless and that he had no real reason not to trust the dupes. Zan, Lonnie and Rath took off after her, with the rest walking calmly up. Ava stopped part way up and starred at the rock face.

"Ava...Ava what is it?" Zan asked. She turned back and looked him directly in the eyes before turning again and swiping her hand across the rock. The familiar silver handprint appeared and she placed her against it; the chamber opened.

"It's everything Zan." She said as she stepped into the darkness. Zan, Rath and Lonnie followed her in. After looking at the pods in awe, Ava crouched down and climbed through the one with the tear then straightened up as she cam face to face with the Granolith. Everyone followed her through and stood in various places around the chamber looking at the Granolith.

"Its beautiful." Ava said as she placed her hands on it.

"Ava be careful." Zan warned.

"Its fine." She said. "We can't activate it without the crystals."

Zan came up and toughed it lightly. "This is everything." Zan said. "This is going to change the tide of the war."

"I never thought it was that important." Max said.

"Of course it is duke. Why you think Khivar wants it so bad?" Rath said.

"Speaking of Khivar. Can you please explain what you were telling me before, about him being royalty?" Max said to Ava.

"Damn Ava." Zan exclaimed angrily. "I told you not to tell 'em that shit."

"You said they weren't ready to hear it, that they would back down and just let Khivar take over. Have some faith in them Zan. None of us are gonna get no where if we don't start trustin' each other. Zan they deserve to know, then they can make their own decision." Ava said, always the voice of reason.

"Fine, tell 'em." Zan relented.

"I was gonna anyways. I don't need your permission Zan." Ava stated firmly.

"I'm the man." Zan said stepping up to challenge her. Ava's stance never once wavered.

"Yeah you're the man Zan. But you still gotta listen to what other people got to say. We're your family Zan, just trust me... Trust them." She said.

"Yeah." Zan said as he backed down. He could never quite figure out what power it was that Ava held over him. How could such a slight thing hold so much power over him? Who am I kidding?Zan thought to himself. I know exactly what power she holds over me. Love.

"Its kinda a long story." Ava said startling him out of his thoughts.

"We got plenty of time." Michael said eager to know anything about their planet.

"I suggest you all sit and make yourselves comfortable then." Zan said. After everyone one was seated, Ava began her tale.

"Have you guys seen them stars. You know the ones that always look like their watching over us?" Ava asked. Max said nothing, but he leaned forward and drew the star constellation in the dirt. Ava leaned forward from Zan arms and pointed to the top star.

"That's home." She said.

"Are you serious?" Maria asked. "That's where you guys come from?"

"Yeah. That's it." Lonnie said looking at the symbol.

"I knew it meant something. But home?" Tess asked.

"Well our home anyways." Rath said glaring at her.

"That's enough." Ava said after slapping her brother upside the head. "We don't know who she is. Maybe it's her home too. Tess whenever your ready I'll help you figure out who you are. Just say the words and I'll be there." Tess looked at her and smiled.

"Can we please get back to the story now?" Michael said.

"So anyways...I'm going to give you a run down of basically Antar's major history events." Ava continued. "They are the five worlds of our star system. The other planets are called Vaulken, Crystalarth, Raidon, and Serius. Antar is easily the largest of these planets, because of this Antar is acknowledged as leader of the planets, therefore Antar held custody of the Granolith. Hundreds of years ago, our star system was in what you would refer to as a Dark Age. There were wars going on between the planets as well as civil wars occurring between the nobility and the peasants. Antars civil wars were some of the worst, due to the fact that Antars royalty and nobility thought themselves so far above everyone, that they forgot who actually kept the planet going while they were off war mongering. The peasants were treated poorly, any food they had grown was being collected and shipped off to the armies. They rebelled over and over again, but with their poor military training there was no way that they could defeat an army that had the best Generals and seen nothing but war for hundreds of years. That's where your ancestor comes into it Max. Khivar's ancestor Claudous ruled Antar at this time. Khivar's ancestors were the same as each of their predecessors, cruel, cold and power hungry. Your great grandfather 5 times removed Calen, was one of the nobles on the planet. You see on Antar there is a king who rules the entire planet, then the nobles each run a province, though I guess you would call it like a country here. Calen ran one of the larger provinces and due to your family's ideals about how to treat peasants etc. their part of the kingdom prospered. Part of all the money made off the land had to be given to the king, as a tax. As Calen's province made more and more money their tax rose as well until their tax was higher than most provinces combined. Claudous being the money hungry man that he was demanded to know what Calen's secret was, eager to implement it all over Antar to make more money. Calen told him that all he needed to do was listen to his people. Ask them what tools they needed to work the land, listen to their ideas about how to improve things. Claudous laughed and said that he was going against his people wishes by consorting with peasants. Calen told Claudous that he was supporting his people by listening to their ideas, that he would make Antar a better place . Claudous called him a traitor and stripped him of his title. Calen became a peasant and took pride in working the land that he loved. The taxes on that part of the land became worse until they weren't able to pay them and Claudous' men were killing those who couldn't pay. Calen went to the king and said that it had gone far enough, that they peasants wouldn't stand for it any longer. Claudous just laughed and asked what a bunch of measly peasants were going to do about it. Calen being a former general himself built up an army like Antar had never seen. With the peasants passion and determination and the expert military training he had given them, they were unstoppable. They took over Antar province by province. When they reached the king he refused to give in and was killed. The peasants knew that there was no way Antar could operate without a king; with the wars occurring around the star system the planet needed guidance, a true leader. So they voted and Calen was made king. Claudous' child and the men loyal to him were banished from Antar."

"So Khivar does have some claim to the throne?" Max asked.

"Not really, he just thinks he does. When Calen became king he made a decree that none of Claudous lineage would ever sit on the throne of Antar again. All of the nobles agreed to it, and there is a signed decree somewhere stating it." Zan said.

"So Claudous passed on the knowledge of the powers of the Granolith to each of his line?" Max asked.

"Yes. Luckily this will be the last time." Ava said.

"What do you mean by the last time?" Liz asked.

"Khivar has a little problem downstairs." Lonnie snickered. Noticing the puzzled looks on the other groups faces she decided to explain a little. "He's sterile." She offered. Liz and Max seemed to grasp it now but the others were still clueless.

"He can't have kids." Rath said.

"Ohhhh." The others said as they got what they were trying to say.

"You said something about needing crystals to activate this thing. Where do we get them from?" Max asked.

"There's no need." Zan said. "We stole it from some rich woman a while ago. Me and Ava pulled a massive stunt and staged this fight and switched it with a fake one."

"You stole a million dollar diamond?" Tess asked.

"Yep." Ava said with a grin on her face. "And I think its 'bout time you came forward Tess. You know a lot more 'bout things round here than you let on."

"I...I...um." Tess stuttered.

"I think it's about time you told us everything you know Tess." Max said getting angry. Tess tried to make a run for the door but Ava grabbed her. Tess tried to fight her off but the girl was stronger then she looked.

"Tess, think about it. Nasedo is dead, whatever deal he had going with the skins they betrayed him. Do you really think that they are going to honour his deal to you when you have nothing? Liz and Max are back together now. He will never be with you and you will never be able to conceive his child. We are all you have Tess. All you have to do is tell us the truth, that's it." Ava said coaxing the girl to talk.

"Conceive my child?" Max asked starled.

"Girl what are you talking 'bout?" Lonnie asked.

"Tess knows, don't you Tess?" Ava said never taking her eyes of the small blonde girl before her.

"I...um." Tess stuttered again.

"Tess just tell us the truth." Kyle urged. "I wont let them hurt you, just tell them what they want to know."

"Alright." Tess conceded looking into Kyle's eyes. "I'll tell you everything I know."

(A/N: Hey. I hoope you guys got what i was trying to say here if not let me know in your reviews and i'll try and fix it. Thanks for reading!)


	17. Chapter 17

Ok guys. I know its been like forever since I updated last but I kinda hit a blank spot hopefully that is over now and I can get back to posting regularly. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't on Roswell. Ecetera ecetera ecetera.

"Nasedo never cared about protecting us. All he wanted was to go home. When we came to Roswell and he saw that you guys were just a bunch of teenagers without a clue, he struck a deal with Khivar. Because Khivar couldn't have children he needed an heir from somewhere else. They came up with the plan to get your child because with him on the throne no one could do anything about it because he was the rightful heir. Khivar was going to mould him to suit his own attitudes and beliefs. Nasedo included me into this plan saying that I would get pregnant with your child and both of us would be given safe passage home, Khivar would marry me and I would become queen once more." Tess spoke.

"You betrayed us." Max spat venomously.

"I tried to say no. But you don't know what it was like living with him. The things he did to me…" Tess shuddered at the memories as tears ran down her cheeks. "When he realised that you had more power then what he thought, he tried to back out of the deal, that's why Congress woman Whitaker killed him. I'm so sorry…I know that I wasn't thinking about you when I agreed to do it…all I thought about was making him stop…making him leave me alone."

"Oh Tess." Kyle sighed bringing her into his arms.

"Bastard." Ava spat. "We did a real good job of picking our protectors didn't we?"

"You betrayed us." Max said again.

"What?" Ava yelled. "Did you hear nothing she just said Max?"

"She still betrayed us." He spat.

"Like you would have done any different." Kyle yelled.

"I would never betray my friends." Max said.

"You wouldn't now what you would do duke until you were put in that position." Lonnie said. "You don't know what he's like. Khivar." She spat the name with venom. "You don't know what he can make you do if he's really set on it."

"Yeah duke. He would of killed her if she hadn't of said she would do it." Rath said.

"Then she should of died to defend her family. Oh that's right. She isn't our family." Max said. Tess gasped and ran out of the cave, everyone else just stared at Max not believing what he had said. Ava stormed forward toward him angrily.

"You better watch your back or goin' to have no one left." She said glaring at him. "Cos I swear if you didn't have that seal in your head…" She left the threat hanging in the air and went out of the cave after Tess.

"Max, in that sort of situation, death is a blessing. There are worse things then death." Zan said angrily and went out after Ava and Tess.

"How would he know?" Max said.

"A couple of years back Zan was caught by the F.B.I. We don't know how they got onto us. But anyways duke. After we got him out he was pretty messed up and he were begging for death. He wouldn't a made it if it weren't for Ava being there." Rath said he jaw clenched tightly at the memories.

"She healed him." Maria mused.

"No. She threatened to kill herself right alongside with him. She said if he was gonna be a pussy and punk out then she'd follow her king." Lonnie smirked.

Just then Ava came back into the cave.

"You might wanna check him." Ava said pointing to Alex.

"What did I do?" Alex asked looking at her.

"Nothin' alright. I'm just goin' by what Tess said. Check him Max." Ava said.

"You know your New York accent comes back when you get mad." Liz said.

"Yeah. It's because I'm to angry to think about the way I'm talking." She said dropping the accent once more.

Max crossed the cave and stood in front of Alex.

"What exactly am I checking for?" Max asked her.

"Damage to the memory pathways in his brain." Ava said sighing.

"What?" Isabel asked scared for Alex.

"It could be nothing." Ava said. "Just check him."

Max carefully used his powers to scan Alex's brain for damage. When he came to the pathways affecting memory he found a complete mess. Pathways had been destroyed and new pathways had been made linking different parts of the brain to allow Alex to store some sort of information that he could call on sometimes but would forget at other times. As Max began to sort through the mess, Alex slumped to the ground effectively drawing Max down with him who was still connected to his mind. As Max repaired the pathways he began to get flashes of Alex's life.

(Flash)

Alex being bullied at school by other kids and Liz and Maria standing up for him.

(Flash)

Alex getting to know Maria and Liz and the three of them becoming nest friends.

(Flash)

Alex watching as Isabel and Max held hands and first entered his classroom on their first day of school.

(Flash)

Watching Isabel grow up and admiring her from afar.

(Flash)

Tess coming to talk to him about decoding the destiny book.

(Flash)

Khivar possessing Alex's body so that he could decode the destiny book so that the aliens could return home.

(Flash)

Tess mind warping Alex numerous times to make him forget about the various decoding sessions.

Max gasped and pulled back from Alex. Alex sat up looking terrified.

"Oh my god. What the hell did she do to me?" Alex asked staring at Max.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"What's wrong? What is it Alex?" Isabel asked worriedly.

"She…I…I cant believe she did that to me. She used me like some puppet." Alex muttered to himself.

"It's goin' to be ok now though. Max fixed it, right Max?" Ava asked.

"Yeah." Max said absently shocked at the damage that had been done to his friend without them even realising it.

"All these memories, none of them are even real." Alex muttered again. Ava looked at him worriedly. He looked terrible, like he was having a breakdown or something. He was sitting on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest rocking back and forth slightly.

"Would someone like to share with the rest of the class?" Michael asked getting frustrated.

"Tess and Khivar." Max uttered looking up at them. "Khivar had been taking over Alex's body to the decode the destiny book. It shows us the way home, he wanted it decoded so that Tess could return and bring us to him. Tess would be pregnant with the heir and then he would kill the rest of us. She's been mind warping him for months."

"Oh my God." Maria uttered sinking to the floor by Alex and pulling him to her. Liz had tears in her eyes and went and sat with her two best friends.

"I never went to Sweden. I was right here all the time, at Las Crusas. She destroyed my mind." Alex was still muttering but he seemed to have calmed down somewhat.

"I hate to say this but it's getting really late, your parents are all probably wondering where you got to." Ava said.

"What we're supposed to go home and just pretend none of this ever happened?" Isabel said. "She could have killed him."

"While I agree with you." Ava stated. "Having a whole heap of angry parents on your cases isn't going to help the situation.

"Well what are we supposed to do about Tess? Just leave her and hope she'll be there tomorrow?" Michael asked heatedly.

"No. As we speak Zan is stripping her of her powers. If she runs she is no longer dangerous anyways." Ava explained. "And if Khivar finds her…"

"We should kill her." Michael said.

"What?" Ava asked in shock at what her "brother" just said.

"She tried to kill Alex, she could have killed Alex." Michael said.

"She confessed though. And she wasn't intentionally trying to kill him. Besides she's not dangerous anymore, Zan has removed her powers from her." Ava said to them

"How can he do that?" Max asked seeming to come out of his daze. "Remove her powers?"

"He has the royal seal, officially he in charge of all of us and can do what he wants." Lonnie said.

"Where are they? Zan and Tess?" Liz asked.

"Zan took her home. We sorta figured you wouldn't wanna see her right now." Ava said. "We're also goin' to watch her tonight. Make sure she doesn't get any ideas. Though the same goes for you really. As much as I don't like that girl at the moment until we figure out where your Ava is we gotta keep her around, she is the only link we got."

"We'd better get home Max, Mum will start asking questions." Isabel said.

"Just tell all your parents you were giving us the official "welcome to Roswell" tour and we lost track of the time.

"Are you going to be ok at home Alex?" Liz asked her friend.

"I think I'm going to be ok." He said. He looked at lot better than what he had, though he was still visibly shaken.

"Alright. Lets get out of here." Max said.

All of them walked out of the cave. It was now dark outside and they carefully made their way back down the rock side to the car. Kyle lagged behind and Ava stopped to let him catch up.

"You ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He replied too quickly.

"No your not." She snorted. "If you wanna talk…" She left it at that comment. Kyle was silent for a few more moments then called out to her.

"Ava?" He said.

"Yeah." She said stopping once more.

"Thanks…" He said somewhat embarrassedly.

"Its cool." She said as if it were no big deal but Kyle appreciated it anyway.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Michael said. "There isn't enough cars."

"We could make two trips." Max suggested.

"Nah don't worry about it duke." Rath said. "We'll find our own way home."

"You can't hitch hike, that dangerous." Max said ever the protector.

"Trust me duke. We're the last people on this planet that you need to worry about. We can take are of ourselves. Besides…" He said with a grin on his face. "Who said anything 'bout hitching." Rath said and with that the three new aliens disappeared into thin air leaving behind a group very confused people.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

(The next day)

The four dupes entered the school once more to the stares from the other students. They ignored them and continued on to the lockers they had been assigned the previous day. They found 3 very irate aliens waiting for them.

"How can you be here?" Isabel hissed at them.

"We promised your mum we would come to school, so school we're at." Zan said.

"Who's watching Tess?" Max asked.

"Yo, she ain't goin' nowhere." Rath smirked.

"You think she's just going to sit there like a good little girl? She's going to bolt. I'm leaving, Max I'll go watch her." Michael said.

"Duke don't even worry 'bout it. Zan removed her powers, so she can't use those to get out and we've completely sealed the place with our own powers. Like Rath said, she ain't goin' anywhere." Lonnie said.

"Your sure she cant get out?" Max said.

"Yeah we're sure. We have to get to class." Ava said looking at her watch. "We'll talk at lunch ok?"

"Yeah. Here are your schedules." Max said and then turned leaving somewhat reassured.

"AP Physics." Ava said. "What a way to start the morning."

"We'll see you guys later." Zan said leaving with Ava. Rath went to his Art class with Michael, and Lonnie departed with Isabel to Health.

(At Lunch)

Ava finished her class and went to the quad. She scanned the crowd for someone she knew, seeing only Kyle surrounded by some of his jock buddies. They looked as if they were hounding him over something and she decided to go over and give him a hand.

"We barely see you any more man. You're always hanging around with Evans nowadays. What's up with that?" One of the jocks said.

"Nothing Malamud." Kyle said ignoring the question and continued to eat his lunch.

"Come on man, I'm not buying that." The one identified as Malamud said.

"Hey Kyle. What's up?" Ava said coming and sitting by him and the other guys.

"Not much Ava. You?" Kyle said. Thankyouhe thought.

No problemAva responded back with her thoughts. Kyle inhaled sharply and chocked on the food in his mouth. One of his teammates gave him a few sharp blows on the back.

"You alright man?" He asked.

"Yeah thanks." Kyle said glaring at Ava. Ava just smiled at him and scanned the crowd again, upon seeing Zan and the others she started to stand.

"It was a pleasure boys. Kyle I'll see you tonight, right?"

"Yeah." He said.

"Bye." She said.

"Man she's hot." One of the guys exclaimed.

"I'm glad to see your not still hung up on that Parker chick." One of them said.

"So she your girl. I thought you had a thing going with that Tess chick. Now she's a little hottie too." Malamud said. Kyle glared at the mention of Tess and picked up what was left of his lunch.

"I'll see you guys at practise later." He said as a farewell and went and joined his real friends.

The group made their way to the bleachers beside the football oval and sat down together to have lunch. Once they were out of ear shot Kyle began to speek.

"I could hear you." He said. "In my head I heard what you thought."

"You thanked me. I wasn't going to ignore that. I wanted to respond so I did." Ava justified.

"Can you hear all my thoughts?" Kyle said panicking about all the dirty little things he had thought about since meeting Lonnie and Isabel. But I mean its not as if she could blame him I mean all guys had fantasies about identical twins right?

"No." She responded. "Only the particularly strong ones or the ones directed at me."

Kyle sighed immensely relieved. There was a few moments of awkward silence before Max asked the question on everyone's mind.

"How are you holding up Alex?" He said.

"Ok I guess." He said. "I just can't believe that she messed with my mind like that."

"She is not wholly bad." Ava said. "It was Nasedo's idea."

"Yet she continued to follow it after his death." Liz said getting angry that Ava was always defending Tess.

"She was afraid of him. Even in death he still holds that power over her. I'm not trying to condone what she did, all right? I know that she hurt one of you and that that will cost her your trust but at least try and see where she is coming from." Ava said.

"How can we ever understand killing to get your way in life?" Max said.

"Its different for you." Michael said realising what Ava was trying to get at.

"What?" Maria said. "You agree with them. You think we should just move on and ignore the fact that she almost killed Alex."

"That's not what I said." Michael yelled.

"That's what it sounded like Michael. But of course we're human, and we don't matter as long as you get to go home. Isn't that right?" Maria said nastily. Everyone looked at her shocked, as they knew she had gone completely overboard in her arguments.

"Would you just shut up and listen for once." Michael yelled at her. One of the nearby stadium lights exploded sending a shower of sparks across the ground.

"Calm down." Ava said standing and placing a hand on Michael's arm. He took a few moments to calm himself.

"What I was trying to say is that it's so different for you." Micheal said. "You grew up with parents who schooled you in what they believed was right and wrong. For us, we had to create our own opinions of what we considered to be right. Like you Max, you're the same as me, and Rath and Zan, we're all alien men yet you would never think of stealing from someone yet sometimes we have had to do it to even live. You see how being taught something is ok can affect your behaviour? Tess has been told all her life that humans are inferior and that all that matters is getting home. That's human lives don't matter if they stand in the path of achieving this goal. Not to mention the fact that clearly Nasedo had been sexually abusing her since childhood. How would you act if you were under these circumstances?"

Everyone looked at Michael in awe. That's was the longest time anyone had ever heard him talk for, and no one had ever seen such a passion in him.

"I understand Michael. I never realised until you said it, your right." Max sighed. "But we cannot just over look it."

"We're not asking that. We're just asking that you understand where she's coming from."

Just then the bell rang effectively bringing and end to their conversation.

"This discussion isn't over." Zan said. "There is still some stuff that you need to know. Can we meet at the pod chamber again after school?"

"Yeah." Max said. "We'll meet in the car park and all go together again."

Everyone stood and started to go off in different directions for class.

"By the way Valenti." Rath called causing them all to turn around again. "Identical twins are so overrated."


	20. Chapter 20

Ok guys so i actually got up off my butt and placed into the computer chair and wrote some more of this story for you.

I actually wanted to ask a question of all of you. Do you think this story id porgressing to fast? I mean is everything happening too close togather becasue im not reall good at writing normal chapters where nothing really happens. Just a thought. Could you please answer it in your reviews.

CHAPTER 20

The day passed slowly for the group of teens who were anxiously awaiting the bell that signalled the end of the day. When the bell finally went they proceeded to their lockers and grabbed their bags then headed to the carpark. The dupes Trans am was surrounded by kids drooling over the car.

"This yours?" One of the braver ones asked.

"Yeah." Zan replied unlocking it.

"How'd you afford a car like that?" Another asked.

"You have your secrets, I have mine." He said as Lonnie and Ava leaned back against the bonnet.

"Don't you got something better to do?" Rath asked when he noticed the guys staring at his sister and his lover.

The crowd departed at Rath's growl and the rest of the group came over to them.

"Great people skills Rath." Ava said smirking at him.

"Lets head to the pod chamber." Max said eager to hear what it was that the dupes had to say.

(Pod chamber)

They all entered the chamber and Michael sealed it behind him. They seated themselves comfortably around the cave.

"I found something in Tess' memory storage that has me puzzled." Zan began.

"What do you mean her memory storage, I thought you were just going to remove her powers? You mind raped her?" Max asked.

"Mind rape is such a strong word. I decided we needed to venture in there a little. See if she was hiding anything else." Zan said.

"Let me guess you found more secrets, more lies." Michael said.

"No she has come completely forward about everything with us. But there was something concealed deep in her subconscious though. A memory that she, herself wouldn't have been able to access, it was buried so deep. Like someone wanted it concealed but not entirely forgotten, like this memory held something of importance in it." Zan said.

"And boy did it ever." Ava said.

"What was it?" Liz asked, all in the room apart from the dupes were on the edge of their seats with the tale.

"We found proof." Ava said. "Proof that Tess isn't Ava."

"But we already knew that." Kyle complained.

"There's more to it then that." Ava sighed frustrated. "Tess is human."

"What?" Alex asked after a few moments of shock and utter silence.

"Tess is human." Ava said again.

"We heard you the first time. But how is it possible? I mean we tested her blood. She's alien." Liz said.

"She is now, but she was born a human. Nasedo stole her from a hospital after she was born. There is like this defect in a certain number of humans genetics, it attracts these crystal things called Gandarium. The human donors that we came from had to have these genetics because the Gandarium were needed to be able to breach the gap between our two races. He took her and changed her blood work by giving her a series of injections of gandarium and one of Ava's blood, sealed her inside the pod and took the real Ava away."

"What the hell is a Gandarium?" Maria asked.

"It's complicated." Zan stated. "Its like this water parasite thing, it looks like blue crystals. They're harmless to Antarians and humans except the group that has this specific gene disorder. It's like they taste better or something. They will only bond to those cells, so our donors have to have this gene."

"Taste better? This thing eats people?" Maria said.

"Not really. It consumes these specific cells in the body and changes them in order to prepare it for the D.N.A breach. If the D.N.A breach doesn't happen within a certain amount of time then the Gandarium consume the cells entirely and the person does die." Ava explained ever the scientist.

"Why would he need to give Tess shots of Gandarium?" Liz asked.

"One: to change her blood work to make her appear to be like you, and two: to allow her access to the part of the brain that humans don't use. Nasedo was somehow able to transfer some of the real Ava's powers to Tess. Obviously she didn't get the main ones, she got the simple ones, and ones that you can all do. Humans don't have the mental capacity to be able to handle having powers so by giving Tess the shots of Gandarium and giving her a transfusion of Ava's blood he was able to open up that part of her mind so she could use powers." Ava said.

"Wait we can all mindwarp?" Max asked.

"Yes. You can do a lot more than you think." Zan said.

"Like that disappearing act you pulled the other day. How'd you do that?" Michael asked.

"We'll teach you when your ready." Zan said.

"I see the looks on your faces. You're afraid of having this power, you needn't be. Mind warps only do damage to the mind if they are sustained for long periods of time. Making Alex forget translating a book and creating different memories is an incredible mind warp. In fact Alex proved to be stronger then many others would have in the same circumstances."

"So how is it that I'm able to get them? Powers I mean." Liz asked. "You said when Max healed me that I was different now."

"When Max healed you, he opened up that part of your brain. You'll develop your own powers because Max changed that part of you. He put a part of himself within you." Ava said.

"Wait." Kyle said. "Changed?!!! What the hell did you do to me Evans?" Kyle said getting angry.

"You'll probably develop some powers now." Liz offered.

"So we're just going to be freaks now?" Kyle shouted.

"Kyle. Max saved your life. It was either give you powers, which he didn't know about by the way, or death." Liz said.

"Which would you have preferred?" Rath asked outraged at the ungrateful human. "Cos I can certainly counteract what Max did and spare you having to live the rest of your life as a freak."

Kyle just sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled as an apology. "It's just kinda a shock. It not everyday you find out you been turned into an E.T."

"So what happened to this other Ava?" Isabel asked changing the subject and relieving some of the tension in the room.

"Don't know. She's alive somewhere. Waiting for us to come find her, I guess." Zan said.

"How do we even know she's alive?" Max asked.

"She's alive." Michael said.

"Michael, I know she's your sister but we can't be sure." Max said.

"No, Max she's alive. I can feel it." Michael said.

"She's not dead." Ava confirmed. "I would have felt her die. She's alive somewhere, I just don't know where."

"But why would Nasedo go to all this trouble? Switching Ava and Tess, why?" Liz asked.

They all shrugged their shoulders except for Zan who looked thoughtful.

"He knew." He said after a few moments. "He had already made the deal with Khivar and he knew that Ava would never betray you. He needed someone who he could completely mould, someone who didn't have any instincts from a past life about what was right and wrong."

"So he stole Tess from her family and took Ava where?" Max asked.

"I don't know. All I know is she ain't dead because Nasedo can't kill her. Same as he can't disobey us he can't physically hurt us either." Zan said

"He could have handed her over to someone who can." Max suggested.

"No. He wouldn't have done that. Remember what Tess said in the pod chamber yesterday. Nasedo was playing on both teams, trying to back the winner. He kept her alive so that if his Tess plan backfired he could bring the real Ava to you, make like it was all some big mistake, and go off home with you guys and save Antar therefore making him a hero. Ava was his leeway with this group." Ava said.

After a moment Ava spoke again.

"Now I think of it, Ava is probably close by. Nasedo wouldn't have moved her far. He would have made it so that she would grow up similar to you guys therefore her transition into the group would be easier. Why he didn't use the same plan with Tess, I don't know."

"So you're saying she could be anyone?" Liz asked.

"Yeah. I guess." Ava said.

"Wouldn't one of us have recognised her though?" Michael asked.

"No. Nasedo isn't stupid, he would have altered her appearance. She wont look like me, she won't even act like I do. She probably has grown up thinking she's human. With Nasedo taking her minor powers she may have never even realised that she had any powers. It's the minor ones that are affected by emotion, the ones that are easily used. But her major power is premonition. She may have never even needed to use it." Ava said.

"That's great. So we're looking for someone who doesn't look like you, doesn't act like you, and doesn't even know they are any different to anybody else. Well that's certainly narrowed it down hasn't it." Kyle said.

"Thanks for the optimism Kyle." Ava said sarcastically.

"Hey. I just said what everyone else is thinking." He replied.

"Well at least we know she will be adopted." Maria said.

"How do we even know that? I mean what if Nasedo replaced Tess with Ava in her family." Rath said.

"No Rath. People know their children, they would have noticed the difference." Lonnie said.

"So maybe the other Ava has been made to look like Tess." Max suggested.

"No. Like I said I don't think Nasedo would have sent her far. Has anyone seen another Tess walking around?" Ava said.

"So how do we go about looking for her then?" Maria asked.

"I'll look into it." Ava said.

"How?" Max asked.

"I'm going to need your help Alex." Ava said. Alex looked scared for a few moments.

"I'm not going to use any powers on you." She reassured. "But I'm guessing since Tess chose you for the translation thing you have a special affinity with computers?"

"Yeah I guess you could call it that." Alex said relieved that this had nothing to do with powers.

"Alright. We we'll meet later and go over something's ok?" Ava said.

"Alright." Alex agreed.

"Maybe Ava can do that premonition thing and see who it is." Maria suggested.

"My premonitions don't work like that, I can't call upon them at will like with other powers. They just happen when they happen. Sometimes I get a premonition from touching a person or an object, but other then that it's pretty random." Ava explained.

"So you have the Ava situation under control then?" Max asked.

"Got it covered." She said in reply.

"So what do we do about Tess?" Max asked.

"Well she's of absolutely no danger to us anymore. Effectively she is as she always should have been." Zan said.

"That doesn't change what she did." Lix said.

"No. But she's of no threat to us anymore. She just wants to find her real parents. Once she does she'll probably leave Roswell for good." Ava said.

"So we're just going to let her go and that's it?" Michael asked.

"What else are we going to do with her Michael? Kill her? That doesn't make us any better then her." Max said.

"Are we done here?" Michael asked.

"Why? There a big game on tonight Michael?" Ava asked him.

"You know it." He said with a smirk and then walked out of the cave the rest of them following.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: So I been getting heaps of reviews fro this story even though I stopped it ages ago. I been struck by inspiration again. It will turn out quite differently to what I originally expected though. Anyways your reviews are what go me to write more of this story so you know what you have to do at the end of the chapter lol. Here goes hope you enjoy.

The Next Day after School.

"Hello?" Max calls out. "Brody?" _Still not back_, he thought.

Brody had disappeared a few days ago leaving no explanation. Max figured it might have something to do with the Summit meeting, which was supposed to have happened that week. Apparently it had gone on without any of their presence which had worried the dupes when he had told them.

"Who knows what 'bs' Khivar is comin' up with to explain why we aren't

there." Zan had exclaimed upon finding out.

Max was startled out of his reverie by the appearance of a very tired and crumpled looking Brody.

"Max, its Larek, get Zan and be quick about it. I don't know how much longer I can hold on to this body, its chewing up massive amounts of our resources as we speak."

Realizing the seriousness of the situation, Max flipped open his cell phone immediately and pushed the number to speed dial Zan.

"Zan. Its Max. I need u to meet me at the UFO Centre immediately. Larek's here."

"Call your set" was all Zan said and hung up the phone. Within a second Zan, Ava, Rath and Lonnie had all transported themselves there. Luckily Isabel and Micheal were across the road at the Crashdown and were there within a minute as well.

"Larek. How's it goin?" Zan said as he embraced his old friend currently inhabiting Brody's body.

"There's trouble Zan." Larek replied seriously. "Why did you not tell me you would not be present at the meeting?"

"We didn' know for sure until we got 'ere and spoke to our dupes about it" Zan replied. "What went down?"  
"Khivar sent his minion Nicholas in his place. He tried to convince everyone that you don't care about home anymore and that by not showing at the summit you were disrespecting everyone there."

"Tell me they didn' buy that shit Larek." Rath said.

"You know how easily persuaded Kathana, Sero and Hanar are to something that they already want to believe is true Rath." He replied then turned his attention back to Zan. "The war up there, its getting worse Kathana, Sero, Hanar and I are about ready to give up. So much blood has been spilled over your throne and then you don't even show up to explain why u still are as of yet to return home."

"I wanted the meeting to be on our own terms. You know that lil' bitch Nicholas will just throw some bullshit idea at us and then be like "You are all witness to it, Khivar tried to extended the hand of peace."

"That may be so Zan." Larek interrupted "But u can hardly blame the other rulers for wanting to end 50 years of misery and suffering."

Zan sighed running a hand through his hair. "I understand that Larek. I do."

"Well something needs to be done Zan. I leave it to you and your family to make a decision, but you already know what needs to be done."

"Yeah I know Larek." Zan sighed defeatedly.

"Very well then." Larek said standing. "Zan you know I take no pleasure in such things as these. But you need to be warned, you made a lot of enemies today. Earth is not safe for you anymore. There is very little time left. The time to return is near and you need to be ready."

"We will be." Zan said standing as well.

The two men clasped hands and then embraced like brothers.

"You'll contact me when its time then. Soon?" Larek sounded hopeful.

"Yeh. Thanks for the warnin'. But as for the rest? We'll be ready when we ready." Zan said asserting his authority. He made be a young man but he had the memories of an age past and he knew how to be a king.

"I'll expect to hear from you Zan. But please take into consideration what I have said Zan. You know it wont be long before the knifes are out looking for you. I'm sure they are eager to collect some more blood money from your heads ." Larek said getting frustrated and angry.

Zan's eyes widened slightly at the mention of the knifes, Khivar's trained and deadly assassins who had been responsible for their torture and murder in their past lives.

"Thank you for you warnings Larek." Ava said sternly letting him know that he had gone too far. "I'm sure his highness will take into consideration everything you have said today, and you will hear from us when we consider the timing to be right. There are factors that you have no idea about and when…." Ava sighed stopping her rant realizing that she was going too far and letting her emotions get the better of her. "You will hear from us." She said finishing.

Larek had shock clearly written upon his face, then he schooled his features. Never in all the years of friendship with Zan had he ever heard Ava assert her authority like that. Realising that he had taken it a little too far, he decided it was time to leave before anymore angry remarks were made.

"My apologies for any offence I may have caused. Your highness." Larek said bowing to Ava and smiling slightly showing her that he was not angry but pleased and impressed with her new attitude. He then turned to Zan and paid the same respect by bowing.

"General Rath, Princess Vilandra." Larek bowed to them as well.

"Goodbye Larek." Ava said curtseying to him. Zan, Rath and Lonnie all paid their respects too.

"Good day to u all." Larek said before leaving for the back room.

"Lets get outta here." Zan said before turning and heading in the direction of the exit.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Its turning out to be very different to what I imagined originally but I hope you still like it.

I don't own Roswell!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

They called another meeting later on that day, knowing that everyone was itching to talk about what had happened with Larek, especially the humans who hadn't witnessed the event. The duplicates had even convinced everyone to let Tess attend, who they believed was a perfect example of the nature versus nurture argument. They believed that she was truly sorry for what she had done and needed to be given a break despite what she had tried to do. The once again alien trio nor the humans liked the idea, but gave in knowing that Tess was unable to lie to the dupes without their knowing.

"So what was that all about?" Max questioned later when the whole group had the chance to meet up. They had already quickly filled in the humans on the conversation that had taken place earlier that day and albeit reluctantly Tess. "I mean I got the gist of the warning, but the rest was pretty cryptic."

"He wants us to return home." Zan said. "Everyone seems to think that if we return home it will solve all their problems." An emphasis placed on the word their.

"So what are we talking about here?" Max said. "Just the four of you, or all of us?"

"That's up to you and yours." Rath stated. "As for me, when the time comes, I'm going."

"We are all going Rath. You know that." Ava said. "I know this is a shock for you guys but you don't have decide right now. We've known our whole lives what was out there and that one day we would have to go back. You have known less then a year, I wouldn't be surprised if you weren't ready. I mean you don't even remember what you are returning to."

"How are we ever supposed to remember?" Michael asked. "You said you only get visions when you are intimate. No offence but I'm not sleeping with anyone just to remember our past lives."

"We've never needed another way. I suppose we could show you our memories. It wouldn't be you remembering you'd just be watching kinda like a movie. The difference is, when we remember it's like we are reliving those moments, we see through the eyes of ourselves. We can't control anything, but we witness everything first hand, we feel what they felt, including the fear and the pain of when we died." Ava said.

"You got no idea what its like when you are making love and then all the sudden you are chained to a wall watching the person you love the most being tortured and raped by your enemy." A haunted Zan said.

"It's not all bad though." Ava embraced Zan desperate to take that look out of his eyes. "We also feel love, happiness, everything. It's a powerful thing, but if you are ready to see, we'll show you." Zan, Ava, Vilandra, and Rath all joined hands ready to connect with the others.

Max stepped up "I want to know." Michael took Ava's other hand without comment. Isabel went and took Max's hand.

"You are all welcome." Ava gestured to the humans to join in. Soon there was a circle made up of 7 aliens, 1 ex-alien, and 4 humans.

A/N: Hmmmm what will happen next? Push the button and review to find out.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell. If I did it would have gone in a different direction and not been cancelled!!!!!!!!

It was almost as if they were standing in an endless room painted black with no doors or windows. But instead of stumbling around in the dark they could see each other quite clearly.

"What is this place?" Isabelle asked.

"It's our subconscious mind." Ava supplied. "Zan, Rath, Lonnie and I have connected with each other and created this place to bring you to. From here we can show you everything, kind of like your dreaming. We wouldn't be able to do this if it weren't for Lonnie's powers. We figured if she could enter our dreams and change them, then she should be able to create a place where the four of us could all dream together of the past."

"Are we actually here? I mean really here." Maria asked.

"No. Only your minds. This will be like a dream for you." Zan said projecting an image of them all sitting on the floor of Michael's apartment hands clasped together and eyes closed.

"This is incredible." Liz said looking upon herself in the image.

"This place can become anything we want it to be." Lonnie said. She closed her eyes and concentrated and suddenly they were not surrounded by darkness anymore. They were in a very large richly furnished room.

"This is…wow." Kyle said he walked over and sat down on one of the chairs. "It feels real."

"Yep." Ava said picking up an apple from a platter on the table and throwing it to Alex. "Taste it."

Alex bit into the fruit, chewed and then swallowed.

"I can actually eat it" he said. "But how, if this is all in our minds?"

"Do your dreams seem real to you?" Ava asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Well think of this as our, dream land. But because of Lonnie's power she can bring all of us here and change it to what we want to see." Ava explained. "You can eat what you want in here. But it will not nourish your body, when we are finished you will wake up and be exactly as you were when we joined hands and brought you here."

"So how will the memories work?" Max asked.

"We will create them around you out of this place. For example you are now sitting in what was our play room and in a minute the three of us will burst through that door over there as children." Lonnie explained. "I think it is best if we show you, as it is rather complicated to explain. Ava you will guide them through the first?" She asked.

"Yes." Ava said.

"Lets get started then. Zan, Rath are you ready."

"You know it." Rath said, and with that note Zan, Rath and Lonnie disappeared into thin air.

"Hey, where did they go?" Asked Alex.

"When the memories start we kind of blend with our old selves, which is the best way for us. I'm not in this particular memory so I can guide you through it. Loud giggles could be heard coming from behind the door to the room they were in and suddenly four children burst though obviously having fun a nurse maid was trailing behind them scolding them for breaking something. The four flopped down onto one of the couches ignoring the lecture they were being given and whispering together no doubt planning their next mischief.

"Is that…." Isabelle begun.

"Yes." Ava said pausing the scene. "This is Lonnie, Rath, Zan and Larek as you were as children."

"Can they see us?" Maria asked.

"No. This is a memory, they could run right through you and not notice a difference." Ava said.

"But where are you?" Liz asked.

"Ahh. Well if you watch that will be explained." Ava said.

The scene un-paused and it looked like the children had all agreed on their next prank. The child that had been identified as Larek waved his hand and suddenly the nurse maid had been bound and gagged to a chair. The children all laughed and began the game of tag that the nurse had so rudely interrupted.

"Let's follow them and see where they go." Ava said gesturing for the others to follow the children out of the room.

The small children ran around a large palace playing a game of tag, ducking in and out of rooms just as quickly as they entered. For as long as the children could remember, it had been this way, the four of them playing together. None remembered when exactly it was that they had met and played for the first time, and it didn't matter to them; they were best friends for life. Being as it was though, that they were growing up, they hadn't been able to spend as much time together recently, for Zan and Larek had their lessons, Vilandra had her girly pursuits and Rath had his cadets. The four burst through the doors of a room before they even realized where it was that they were going. The children squealed ducking behind chairs and racing around after each other.

"Zan, Rath, Larek, Vilandra. This is quite a surprise." A man at the head of the table said trying to look stern; secretly he had been delighted at the interruption, he never could get enough of his children. The meeting had been going on forever, and each man in the room was glad for the interruption. The men quickly hid their amusement knowing that the children needed to be taught not to just burst in like that, especially if these hadn't been just talks between friends. The children then realized that they had burst into an important meeting between their fathers and other representatives. Each child turned around sheepishly to face their respective

parent.

"Sorry father" they each mumbled simultaneously.

"Hmmm" said Zan and Vilandra's father Ardion. "Well gentlemen I believe we shall end it here for today. I think these children need to be separated and learn that it is not polite to barge in on meetings like this."

The looks on each child's face fell at the thought of being taken home so soon.

"We promise we will never do it again father." Vilandra said smiling up to him sweetly.

"Oh I know you won't my little Lonnie. You all promise?" He asked looking at the three boys.

"Yes sir." They responded together, glad that the stupid girly thing Vilandra did with her eyes had gotten them out of trouble once again.

"Very well then." He said. "Now Rath we are very pleased to hear your family's news, you must be very excited."

"What news Rath?" Zan asked.

Rath mumbled something very quietly looking at his feet.

"I didn't catch that." Zan said looking confusedly at his friend. What had got Rath acting this way, he thought. Rath remained silent.

"Rath is to have a baby sister." Rath's father Macros answered for him.

"A baby?" Vilandra excitedly squealed.

"You're going to be a big brother, just like me." Zan said proud for his friend.

"Yeah." Rath said his eye's still downward.

"Can we go and see Ailanna father? I want to see her belly." Vilandra begged.

"I believe she is with your mother, out on the terrace" He supplied chuckling at his daughter. "Why don't we join them for some refreshments gentlemen?"

"That sounds wonderful." Larek's father Vanar answered ushering his child towards the exit of the council rooms.

The gentlemen with their children in tow walked through the palace out to the side doors that led outside. The guards at the door immediately snapped to attention upon sight of their General and of course their King and the other dignitaries. One of the guards stepped from his post to open the doors and they opened to reveal a lovely private terrace and gardens off the side of the palace. There was a group of women sitting around a lovely outdoor furniture settee enjoying tea, cakes and conversation. Upon the arrival on the gentlemen and the children the ladies started to rise to pay their respects.

"Please." King Ardion gestured that is was unnecessary. "We are among friends."

"And what have the four of you been up too? Giving your poor nurse trouble no doubt" Ailanna said hugging her son. Vilandra walked up and peered at her stomach curiously.

"There doesn't look like there is anything there." she said.

"You just wait Vilandra. In a months time I'll be as big as your palace." Ailanna said to her. Vilandra's eyes widened at the thought.

"So my dear, you have heard Macros and Ailanna's news then?" Queen Calanthia said to her husband once the men were all seated.

"Yes," he said. "May I congratulate you Lady Ailanna." He said to them.

"You must be so pleased." Calanthia said. "I know how long you have wanted this Ailanna."

"We thought…..they said even before Rath that it was impossible for us….then Rath came and he was a miracle, our miracle baby, and now the gods have granted us another miracle." Ailanna said with tears in her eyes clutching her son to her tightly.

"Truly these children are meant to be." Calanthia said clasping her friend's hand. "Rath already shows the talents of his father, perhaps he will be my Zan's General one day, and a daughter with your beauty….who knows." She said whimsically.

"Now, now." Ardion smiled. "Rath is just 6, and the girl not even born yet and already you plan their futures my dear."

The scene faded out as the children had just run off again. The 12 of them were once again returned to the black place they had originally entered into.

"Max, our mother and father, their so beautiful." Isabelle said tearing up.

"Are you ok Michael?" Maria asked. He just nodded, being too emotional to speak. If he had of acted like that when Hank was around he would have copped a sound beating he was sure. Where as his father had been happy to have him there, and his mother….they way she had gathered him into her arms….the love in her eyes. Ava came over and gave him a quick hug knowing how he was about those things. She was surprised when she went to pull back that he was the one held on for just a little longer.

"Is she…..do you know if they…." Michael said.

"We don't know." Rath said. "We won't know, unless we go back."

"Is there a chance?" Isabelle asked. "That they are alive."

"There is a chance that you mother might be alive. King Ardion passed not long after Zan and I were married" Ava said sadly.

"Are you ready to see more?" Rath asked unsure how much more they should see, noting that they were already grieving the loss of people they didn't know.

"I want to know." Max said.

"Me too." Isabelle said.

"You know I vote we continue." Michael said.

"Alright." Ava said. "Lets continue."

A/N: So I hope this chapter makes up for the last one being really short. I also hope you like it. Please continue to review!!!!!!


End file.
